I got stripes
by Moriarty28
Summary: Dans le Tôkyô moderne, Yuya est étudiante et vit en colocation avec son meilleur ami Kyoshiro. Tout bascule le jour où Kyo, le cousin de ce dernier, vient vivre avec eux à sa sortie de prison.  SDK version mafia .
1. Chapter 1

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin, et le ciel commençait à prendre une teinte rosée annonçant la tombée de la nuit. La chaleur n'avait pourtant pas diminuée en ce début du mois de mai, et une jeune fille blonde s'éventait machinalement de la main en rentrant chez elle. Les rues étaient encore remplies des passants qui profitaient des moindres rayons de soleil, mais elle n'aspirait qu'à prendre une douche et s'affaler sur son canapé. Sa journée de cours était finie, et la fatigue se faisait sentir. La jolie blonde, répondant au nom de Yuya, était étudiante depuis deux ans à la prestigieuse université de Tôkyô et elle croulait sous les devoirs et les examens. Heureusement c'était vendredi, et elle allait pouvoir souffler un peu. En arrivant sur le pas de sa porte elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait oublié ses clés, et sonna en soupirant.

- Kyoshiro c'est moi ! Ouvre !

Elle finit par entendre des pas de l'autre côté, et son colocataire apparut.

- C'est la troisième fois que tu oublies tes clés ce mois-ci, mais comment tu ferais si j'étais pas là ?

- J'irai chez Sakuya, je vois pas trop où tu pourrais être autrement.

Le jeune homme brun eut un sourire bêta, heureux à la simple évocation du nom de sa bien-aimée. Cela faisait près d'un an qu'ils se fréquentaient, après s'être rencontrés par le biais de Yuya. Cette dernière avait fait la connaissance de Sakuya à l'université, et elles étaient rapidement devenues très amies. Avec Kyoshiro ça avait été le coup de foudre immédiat, mais les deux timides s'étaient tournés autour pendant longtemps avant de finalement sauter le pas. Ils ne vivaient toutefois pas encore ensemble, car Sakuya désirait se concentrer avant tout sur ses études. Yuya avait craint qu'elle ne voie d'un mauvais œil leur colocation, mais la jeune femme avait bien compris que Kyoshiro et elle étaient plus frères et sœurs qu'autre chose.

Ils se connaissaient en effet depuis le lycée, et s'étaient immédiatement liés d'amitié. Ils avaient tous les deux travaillé très dur pour être acceptés à Todai, et avaient alors décidé de vivre ensemble pour partager le loyer. En réalité c'était plutôt dans l'intérêt de Yuya, car Kyoshiro venait d'une grande famille très riche et ne manquait de rien, alors qu'elle devait se serrer la ceinture pour parvenir à payer ses études. Comme elle refusait catégoriquement d'accepter de l'argent de la part de son ami, malgré ses nombreuses propositions, elle travaillait plusieurs soirs par semaine comme serveuse dans un restaurant de son quartier. C'était fatiguant certes, mais elle appréciait d'être indépendante. Suite à la mort de son grand frère dans un accident de voiture lorsqu'elle était au collège, elle s'était juré d'être digne de sa fierté en allant dans la même université que lui, même si cela impliquait de longues journées de travail et quelques nuits blanches passées à réviser. Kyoshiro avait beaucoup plus de facilités qu'elle, et pouvait se permettre d'aller passer la plupart de ses nuits chez Sakuya sous le regard mi-attendri, mi-envieux de Yuya.

**xXx**

La soirée était maintenant bien entamée, et les deux amis se racontaient leur journée en mangeant. Yuya avait remarqué que quelque chose semblait tourmenter Kyoshiro, mais elle savait qu'il lui en parlerait seulement lorsqu'il l'aurait décidé et faisait comme si de rien n'était. Finalement, à la fin du repas, Kyoshiro alla s'asseoir à côté de la blonde sur le canapé.

- Ecoute Yuya, il faut que je te dise quelque chose. Tu sais, j'ai un cousin…

Yuya haussa un sourcil, surprise d'entendre son ami parler de sa famille, car il n'abordait jamais le sujet. Il était un descendant des Mibu, une lignée riche et puissante très impliquée dans la politique du Japon. Sans qu'elle sache exactement pourquoi, elle avait vite compris qu'il était en mauvais termes avec la majorité d'entre eux et qu'il voulait en restait éloigné le plus possible. Son compte en banque était toutefois approvisionné très généreusement chaque mois, comme c'était le cas de tous les enfants Mibu, et cela lui permettait de payer sa scolarité et ses dépenses personnelles sans difficultés.

- J'ai un cousin, Kyo, que je n'ai pas vu depuis plusieurs années, et qui va bientôt venir vivre à Tôkyô. Il n'a nulle part où aller, alors je pensais que peut-être…

- Tu veux qu'il vienne vivre ici ?

Yuya avait du mal à croire que c'était ça qui l'avait angoissé toute la soirée. D'habitude il ne se gênait pas pour inviter son meilleur ami Benitora à venir s'incruster chez eux.

- Mais ce serait juste temporaire bien sur ! De toute façon je suis sûr qu'il ne sera pas souvent là.

- Bon, et bien s'il paye un loyer le temps qu'il reste, pourquoi pas… Mais il habitait où avant de venir ici ?

Kyoshiro se mit alors à rougir. N'aimant guère la tournure que cela prenait et comprenant qu'on abordait enfin le vrai sujet sensible, Yuya insista.

- Kyoshiro ? Il faisait quoi ton cousin avant de venir à Tôkyô ?

- Oh, il a vécu ici et là… Il a fait pas mal de petits boulots…

Yuya dévisagea son ami, qui n'osait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Après quelques minutes de silence elle finit par accepter en soupirant. Après tout Kyoshiro ne la mettrait jamais en danger en invitant un psychopathe à venir chez eux.

- Mais il devra payer sa part du loyer, je suis sérieuse !

- Merci Yuya, je te revaudrai ça ! Il dormira sur le canapé du salon, tu verras tu ne remarqueras même pas sa présence !

**xXx**

Cette dernière phrase retentissait dans la tête de Yuya quelques jours plus tard, tandis qu'elle se tenait en face de leur nouveau colocataire. Une chose était sûre, ça allait être impossible de ne pas remarquer la présence de cet homme.

Kyoshiro était allé le chercher à la gare, et les deux cousins venaient de rentrer à l'appartement. Lorsque Yuya avait ouvert la porte elle s'était retrouvée nez-à-nez avec un grand jeune homme, bien bâti et aux longs cheveux noirs. Elle avait immédiatement remarqué son regard, qui était presque rougeoyant tant il vibrait, et son sourire animal. Tout en lui respirait la virilité et, ce qui la mettait assez mal à l'aise, la violence. Il lui avait à peine jeté un regard, et était allé directement poser ses affaires dans la chambre de Kyoshiro. Troublée, la jeune femme avait tout de même remarqué quelque chose d'étrange.

- Mais il n'a qu'un sac ? Est-ce que le reste de ses valises arrive plus tard ?

- Oh c'est juste qu'il voyage léger… Enfin je veux dire, peut-être qu'il en manque… Mais…

- Tu ne lui as pas dit ?

Les deux amis se retournèrent d'un bond. Kyo était revenu dans le salon, où il se tenait adossé contre un mur en fumant une cigarette.

- Elle ne sait pas où j'étais ces cinq dernières années ?

Perdue, Yuya jeta un regard à Kyoshiro mais celui-ci s'obstinait à regarder par la fenêtre.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Un fin sourire carnassier étira alors les lèvres de Kyo.

- J'étais en prison, pour meurtre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Merci pour tous vos commentaires, voici la suite !**

* * *

Yuya écarquilla les yeux, le souffle court. C'était une blague, forcément. Jamais Kyoshiro ne l'aurait piégée ainsi, en invitant chez eux un ancien taulard.

- Kyoshiro ? C'est une plaisanterie bien sur ? Dis-moi qu'il plaisante !

Mais le jeune homme ne semblait pas rigoler du tout. Très gêné, il finit par regarder son amie dans les yeux.

- Yuya je suis vraiment désolé, mais il n'avait nulle part où aller. Si je t'avais dit la vérité, tu aurais refusé qu'il s'installe ici et il aurait été à la rue…

- Et alors !

Furieuse, la jeune femme se tourna alors vers Kyo qui continuait de sourire.

- Cet homme a tué des gens ! C'est un assassin Kyoshiro, un meurtrier ! Et tu voudrais sérieusement que je le laisse vivre ici ? Tu m'aurais dit la vérité un jour, ou est-ce que t'aurais attendu qu'il vienne m'égorger dans mon lit !

Kyo éclata alors de rire.

- T'es vraiment trop marrante toi ! Comme si je m'intéressais aux fillettes. Regarde-toi, une vraie planche à pain !

- Que… QUOI ? Allez maintenant sors d'ici, je ne veux plus te voir !

Mais Kyo ne bougea pas d'un pouce, et continua de rire comme si de rien n'était. Kyoshiro prit alors Yuya par le bras, et l'entraina dans la cuisine.

- Yuya tu dois me faire confiance, il ne te fera rien.

- Mais comment peux-tu me promettre une chose pareille ? Tu vas me dire qu'il est innocent c'est ça, que tout n'était qu'une grosse erreur judiciaire ?

- Non… Ecoute c'est vrai que son passé n'est vraiment pas glorieux, mais ce n'est pas un serial killer, il ne tue pas des gens au hasard pour le simple plaisir. Tu sais bien qu'il ne serait pas là si je pensais qu'il y avait un quelconque danger pour toi ! Et n'oublie pas que ça fait une part en plus pour le loyer…

Furieuse, la jeune femme devait quand même admettre que payer un loyer moins cher lui ferait du bien car elle avait de plus en plus de mal à joindre les deux bouts. Mais l'idée de partager son appartement avec un homme aussi odieux la répugnait.

- Bon j'accepte. Mais s'il tente quoique ce soit de louche avec moi, je le fous dehors et j'appelle les flics, je te préviens !

Le visage de Kyoshiro s'éclaira.

- Oh Yuya je t'adore ! Tu verras, tout va bien se passer !

**xXx**

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Kyo avait emménagé avec eux, et Yuya devait admettre qu'elle ne remarquait presque pas sa présence. Mais cela ne la rassurait pas pour autant, car elle se demandait ce que le garçon pouvait bien faire de ses journées et surtout de ses nuits. Peu importe l'heure à laquelle elle rentrait le soir après avoir fini son service, il n'était jamais là. Parfois elle apercevait un bout de ses cheveux sortir de sous la couverture lorsqu'elle partait à l'université le matin, mais souvent il n'était même pas rentré. Ils ne s'étaient presque pas adressés la parole, et elle commençait à se dire que ce n'était finalement pas si dérangeant que ça d'avoir un nouveau colocataire. Kyoshiro quant à lui semblait très heureux d'avoir retrouvé son cousin, même s'il ne semblait pas beaucoup discuter avec lui non plus.

Bien qu'elle aurait refusé de l'admettre, toute cette histoire intriguait Yuya et elle mourait d'envie de demander à Kyo ce qui l'avait conduit à finir en prison. On était samedi soir, et elle imaginait plusieurs scénarios possibles tandis qu'elle rentrait chez elle après plusieurs heures de travail. Elle avait récemment demandé des heures sup pour pouvoir régler ses factures, mais le rythme l'épuisait. Kyoshiro lui avait dit lors de la pause déjeuner qu'il dormait chez Sakuya ce soir, et elle comptait donc se mettre au lit directement en rentrant.

En arrivant elle trouva l'appartement plongé dans la pénombre, ce qui ne l'étonna qu'à moitié. Le lit de Kyo ne semblait même pas avoir été défait. Elle se demandait où il pouvait bien passer ses nuits, même si elle commençait à avoir sa petite idée sur la question. Après tout, il devait bien avoir une copine. Yuya devait bien l'admettre, c'était un très bel homme et il y avait donc probablement pas mal de filles qui lui tournaient autour. Mais du moment qu'il payait sa part, il pouvait bien dormir n'importe où.

Elle posa ses affaires dans sa chambre, et décida d'aller prendre une douche avant de se coucher. En arrivant devant la salle de bain, elle s'arrêta net. Un filet de lumière passait sous la porte, et elle pouvait entendre de l'eau couler. Hésitante, elle frappa doucement à la porte.

- Kyo ? C'est toi ?

Comme aucune réponse ne lui parvenait, elle frappa plus fort.

- Kyo ! Est-ce que ça va ? Bon je te préviens, j'entre !

Yuya ouvrit alors en grand la porte, et aperçut Kyo torse nu penché au-dessus du lavabo.

- Tu pourrais répondre non ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Mais le jeune homme restait toujours muet, les yeux obstinément fixés sur le lavabo et l'eau qui en coulait. Commençant à être inquiète, Yuya s'approcha et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Mais Kyo c'est… c'est du sang !

Abasourdie, la jeune femme plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle le savait, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du accepter sa présence. Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'il se décida enfin à parler.

- C'est le mien.

- Que… quoi ?

- Le sang, c'est le mien. Je n'ai tué personne, si c'est ça que tu veux savoir.

Il s'était retourné et se tenait maintenant face à elle. Une blessure était en effet visible sur son ventre, et elle avait l'air de saigner abondamment. Troublée à la fois par le sang et par la nudité partielle de l'homme devant elle, Yuya avait du mal à rassembler ses pensées. Elle pensait qu'il passait ses nuits dans les bras de filles, mais apparemment elle était loin de la vérité.

- Il faudrait te soigner non ? Je vais appeler l'hôpital.

- NON !

La jeune femme sursauta en sentant la main de Kyo s'abattre sur son bras.

- Je ne veux ni de médecins, ni de pompiers, ni de flics. C'est bien compris ?

Sentant sa poigne se resserrer, Yuya s'empressa d'acquiescer.

- Mais tu t'es fait ça comment ?

- Ca te regarde ?

Yuya déglutit, mais se força à insister.

- Et bien oui, parce que si tu es impliqué dans quelque chose d'illégal, en t'hébergeant je suis complice.

Kyo lui jeta un regard noir, mais elle l'ignora et continua à le regarder droit dans les yeux pour lui faire croire qu'il ne l'impressionnait pas.

- C'est un coup de couteau, voilà tout. Ni mon premier, ni mon dernier. Maintenant si tu veux te rendre utile passe-moi mon portable, je dois appeler quelqu'un.

- Attends tu vas pas ramener un de tes potes ici je te préviens !

- Il faut bien que je me fasse soigner non ? A moins que…

Avec un sourire pervers, il approcha son visage de celui de Yuya, dont il tenait toujours le bras.

- … tu ne veuilles faire mon infirmière ?

Le visage empourpré, elle se dégagea violemment.

- Non mais ça va pas ? Je ne m'intéresse pas aux petites racailles dans ton genre !

- Petite racai… Hahaha t'es vraiment trop marrante toi !

De plus en plus furieuse, Yuya sortit en claquant la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle. Même si elle ne voulait absolument pas se mêler des affaires louches de Kyo, maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il allait ramener elle-ne-savait-qui chez elle il était hors de question de dormir. Elle soupira, et alla mettre en marche la cafetière.

* * *

**Qui donc Kyo va-t-il appeler ? Suspens !**


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques minutes plus tard, Yuya entendit quelqu'un taper violemment à la porte. Kyo était sorti de la salle de bain, et pressait une serviette contre son torse pour essayer de contenir l'hémorragie tant bien que mal. Tandis qu'il allait ouvrir, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil au jeune homme. Son dos était recouvert de bleus et de cicatrices de tailles diverses, dont certaines avaient l'air très récentes, et ses bras ne semblaient pas non plus épargnés. Mais dans quoi est-ce que Kyoshiro l'avait embarquée ? Heureusement, pensa-t-elle en fermant les yeux, les "amis" de Kyo allait le soigner, et elle allait enfin pouvoir aller se coucher en faisant comme si tout cela n'avait été qu'un cauchemar. Mais vu ce qui se passait du côté de la porte d'entrée, cela n'allait apparemment pas être aussi simple.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? Où est Akari ?

- Impossible de la joindre, personne ne sait où elle est. C'est quoi le problème, t'es pas content de nous voir ?

Surprise, Yuya se redressa. Kyo faisait face à deux hommes, mais elle ne pouvait voir leur visage d'où elle était. Bien qu'ayant envie de rester en dehors de toute cette histoire, elle ne put s'empêcher d'aller voir de plus près ce qui se passait. L'homme au ton narquois était une masse de muscles d'au moins 2 mètres, et un bandage recouvrait son œil droit. Sa stature rendait le jeune homme à côté de lui encore plus frêle, avec ses cheveux blonds vaporeux et sa petite taille. Il semblait aveugle, car ses yeux étaient constamment baissés. Se rendant soudain compte que les trois hommes avaient cessé de parler pour se tourner vers elle, elle sentit son visage s'empourprer.

- On peut savoir qui c'est, Kyo ? Tu l'as trouvée où celle-là ?

Face à l'insolence du jeune blond, Yuya sentit alors sa gêne disparaître.

- Je te demande pardon ? Ici c'est chez moi, et je suis déjà bien gentille de vous laisser venir ! Je me demande si je ferais pas mieux de tous vous foutre à la porte d'ailleurs !

Le colosse leva alors ses mains en signe d'apaisement.

- Ok, tout le monde se calme. Mademoiselle, veuillez excuser mon jeune ami, il est stupide mais pas méchant. Nous vous sommes très reconnaissants de nous accueillir chez nous. Je m'appelle Bontenmaru, au fait. Et lui c'est Akira.

Yuya serra la main qu'il lui tendait, toujours sur ses gardes. Avec leurs vestes en cuir et leurs tatouages ils avaient vraiment l'air de jeunes délinquants, mais le grand sourire qu'affichait Bontenmaru la détendit quelque peu.

- Bon entrez, qu'on en finisse.

**xXx**

C'est finalement Bontenmaru qui avait été désigné pour soigner Kyo, car apparemment leur médecin habituel n'était pas disponible. Ils avaient pris place dans le salon et bavardaient, tandis que Kyo se faisait recoudre comme si de rien n'était. Yuya quant à elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer à chaque nouveau point de suture, surtout que l'infirmier improvisé ne semblait pas très porté sur la douceur. Il était d'ailleurs le seul à faire la conversation, car elle-même était trop impressionnée pour parler et Akira gardait le silence. Il prit finalement la parole lorsque Bontenmaru eut achevé de refermer la plaie, en tournant ses yeux clos vers Kyo.

- Pourquoi tu nous as pas dit que tu étais sorti ? Et c'est quoi cet endroit ? Tu ne veux plus vivre avec nous ? Qui c'est cette fille ?

- …

- REPONDS-MOI KYO !

Il s'était levé d'un coup, en envoyant violemment valser la table devant lui. Yuya poussa un cri, et se recroquevilla sur son siège. Ses airs angéliques avaient laissé place à un rictus de haine, et tout son corps tremblait de colère. Tétanisée, Yuya jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes à côté d'elle qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Kyo se contenta d'allumer une cigarette, et Bontenmaru secoua la tête d'un air amusé.

- Il est tout le temps comme ça, ne t'inquiète pas. Dès que son grand frère à un problème, il est mort d'inquiétude, un vrai chien de garde !

- FERME-LA TOI !

De plus en plus abasourdie, la pauvre jeune femme jeta un regard vers Kyo mais celui-ci se contentait de fumer en regardant le plafond.

- Euh… Akira c'est ça ? Tu ne voudrais pas t'asseoir, et boire quelque chose ?

- Mais tu prends pour qui toi ? C'est pas parce que tu couches avec Kyo que tu as le droit de me donner des ordres !

La gifle partit avant même que la jeune fille comprenne ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle avait passé une journée épuisante, trouvé son colocataire en train de se vider de son sang dans sa salle de bain en rentrant, et avait du ouvrir sa porte en pleine nuit à deux hommes louches alors qu'elle rêvait simplement de pouvoir aller dormir. Et maintenant il l'insultait ? L'air complètement ahuri, Akira touchait sa joue qui commençait à le chauffer, tandis que Bontenmaru hurlait de rire sur le canapé. Même Kyo avait un rictus amusé.

- Si je vis avec Kyo, c'est uniquement parce qu'il est le cousin de mon colocataire, et que j'ai gentiment accepté de l'héberger ! Alors ne me prends pas pour une fille facile !

- Et tu me vois coucher avec une fille aussi plate, franchement ?

- QUE… BON CA SUFFIT ! Je vais me coucher, et à mon réveil je ne veux plus voir PERSONNE ici, je vous préviens !

**xXx**

Après le départ en furie de Yuya, Kyo était allé chercher quelques bouteilles de saké dans la cuisine pour lui et Bontenmaru tandis qu'Akira avait finit par s'endormir.

- Alors Kyo, sérieusement, tu comptais lui annoncer quand que tu étais sorti ?

- Bonten, tu vas pas me faire chier toi aussi…

- C'est juste que le petit s'inquiétait, comme tout le monde. Et il a raison, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne viens pas vivre avec nous comme avant ? On s'amusait bien !

Mais Kyo se contenta de secouer la tête, sans répondre. Habitué à ses mystères, Bonten reprit une gorgée de saké en souriant.

- En tout cas ta place t'attend toujours. On a tout arrêté quant tu t'es fait choper, mais un seul mot de toi et…

D'un geste, Kyo acquiesça.

- Oui, j'ai bien l'intention de revenir.

**xXx**

A quelques pas de là, derrière une porte fermée à double tour, Yuya avait les yeux grand ouverts dans son lit. Elle avait beau être épuisée, elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil après tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle avait envisagé d'appeler Kyoshiro pour le prévenir, mais à quoi bon ? En plus il devait dormir à l'heure qu'il était. Elle n'osait même pas sortir de sa chambre, car elle ignorait si les amis de Kyo étaient encore là. Dès le lendemain, elle allait devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion avec ce dernier à propos de tout ça. L'héberger d'accord, mais hors de question de se retrouver mêlée à des affaires sordides et illégales. Cela risquait de mettre en péril ses études, et elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Après plusieurs heures passées à se retourner dans tous les sens, la jeune femme se décida finalement à aller se chercher à boire dans la cuisine. Elle entrouvrit délicatement la porte, mais aucun son ne semblait parvenir du salon. La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre, et seul un rayon de lune apportait un peu de clarté. Elle aperçut le jeune Akira endormi sur un fauteuil, tandis que Bonten et Kyo s'étaient assoupis autour de plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool. Elle soupira devant ce spectacle, et alla se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine avant de retourner sur la pointe des pieds se coucher. Pas une seule fois elle ne remarqua les yeux rouges qui la fixaient avec intérêt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici un nouveau chapitre où Kyo est à l'honneur, malgré son absence !**

**

* * *

**

Lorsque Yuya se réveilla le lendemain matin, la matinée était déjà bien avancée et elle pouvait apercevoir le soleil percer derrière les stores. Elle savait qu'elle avait des devoirs en retard à faire, mais dans l'immédiat elle ne pouvait penser qu'à ce qui s'était passé la veille. Bien décidée à affronter Kyo, elle s'habilla et se rendit dans le salon. Mais celui-ci était vide, sans trace des trois hommes. En regardant mieux Yuya se rendit alors compte que quelqu'un avait pris la peine de jeter les nombreuses bouteilles de saké, et de vider les cendriers que Kyo laissaient trainer ici et là. Un mot était également posé sur la table basse, avec un simple "désolé" un peu tremblant écrit dessus. Comprenant que tout cela était l'œuvre du jeune aveugle Akira, la jeune fille laissa échapper un sourire. Son grand frère lui avait toujours appris à laisser une seconde fois chance aux gens, et comme toujours il semblait avoir raison. Mais elle fut tirée de ses pensées lorsqu'elle entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure. Prête à bondir, elle fut surprise de voir apparaître son ami Kyoshiro.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'étais pas censé passer tout le week-end chez Sakuya ?

- Et bien merci de l'accueil. Elle devait travailler figure-toi, alors je suis venu t'embêter !

Mais le jeune homme arrêta vite de plaisanter devant l'air grave de son amie. Celle-ci s'empressa de le tirer par la manche jusqu'au canapé, où elle entreprit de lui raconter sa soirée.

- Maintenant Kyoshiro je veux la vérité, qui sont ces gens ? Qu'est-ce que ton cousin fait avec eux ?

Kyoshiro soupira, les yeux fermés. Il avait eu l'air soucieux depuis le début du récit de son amie, car il sentait bien qu'il était temps de lui donner un peu plus d'informations sur leur nouveau colocataire.

- Kyo… Kyo s'est toujours attiré des problèmes. Dès son adolescence il a commencé à trainer dans les bars le soir, à fréquenter des gangsters, des dealers, des gens dangereux. On était proches, mais avec son nouveau style de vie on a finit par beaucoup s'éloigner, jusqu'à ne plus se parler du tout. Il a même été renié de la famille.

Yuya écoutait en silence, n'osant pas interrompre les confidences de son ami qui abordait pour la première fois le sujet de son passé et de sa famille.

- Au début il faisait des petits coups, des vols et des choses comme ça, mais très vite c'est devenu beaucoup plus grave. Il est entré dans des gangs, il a même passé quelques nuits en prison. Kyo a toujours été très bagarreur, et surtout il était excellent au sabre. Quand il était petit il passait toutes ses journées enfermé dans le dojo familial, c'était la seule chose qui l'intéressait. On s'entrainait souvent ensemble. Mais il a utilisé ce don pour se battre et tuer des gens, et moi j'ai tout arrêté.

Yuya retenait son souffle, attendant que le jeune homme poursuive. Il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il avait appris à manier le sabre, et elle pouvait voir combien ça lui était douloureux de raconter tout ça.

- Très vite, il a été approché par des yakuzas. Tous les mafieux de Tokyo voulaient l'avoir de leur côté, car il était redoutable. Mais il s'est lassé des ordres, et il a fondé son propre clan.

Yuya sursauta.

- Kyo… Kyo était à la tête d'un gang de yakuzas ?

- Oui, ils se faisaient appeler les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, et lui étaient totalement dévoués. Et puis un jour un règlement de comptes à mal tourné, la police est intervenue et il s'est fait arrêter. Comme il venait d'une famille puissante et que les Quatre ont versé de nombreux pots de vin aux juges, il n'a écopé que de cinq ans.

- Mais alors pourquoi l'avoir hébergé à sa sortie, si tu ne lui parlais plus ?

Kyoshiro tourna son regard vers la fenêtre, et Yuya eut l'impression que ses yeux étaient humides.

- Notre maitre, celui qui nous a tout enseigné sur le sabre, avait l'espoir qu'un jour on se réconcilie. Il est mort il y a quelques mois. Je… je voulais juste honorer sa mémoire.

Yuya ne dit rien, et serra la main de Kyoshiro. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette envie d'être digne d'une personne disparue.

- Et les deux d'hier soir, qui étaient-ce ?

Kyoshiro s'essuya rapidement les yeux, et se tourna vers elle.

- Bontenmaru et Akira faisaient partie des Quatre du Ciel. Et Akari également. Je ne sais pas à quoi Kyo passe son temps depuis sa sortie, mais j'espérais vraiment qu'il ne retomberait pas dans ce milieu. Mais on ne change pas la nature d'un homme comme ça…

- Sur ces mots, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Yuya le regarda s'éloigner sans rien dire, et elle comprit que plus qu'un cousin, c'était un ami que Kyoshiro avait perdu il y a plusieurs années.

**xXx**

La nuit était déjà tombée lorsque Yuya sortit le nez de ses livres. Peu importe ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle devait étudier sérieusement si elle voulait rester à Todai. Après un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge, elle alla prendre son sac.

- Kyoshiro ? Je vais acheter à manger, tu veux quoi ?

- J'ai pas faim, mais pense à racheter du saké, la réserve a prit un sacré coup.

Après avoir levé les yeux au ciel en marmonnant contre "ces abrutis d'alcooliques", Yuya sortit de l'appartement. L'air était frais et les rues presque désertes. Une personne se tenait néanmoins devant chez eux, sans bouger. C'était un jeune homme blond avec un foulard rouge dans les cheveux, qui semblait jouer avec un briquet. Après lui avoir jeté un coup d'œil, elle continua son chemin.

- Mais une dizaine de minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle revenait de la supérette, elle se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Les yeux toujours fixés sur la façade de l'immeuble, il continuait inlassablement à allumer et éteindre son briquet.

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes perdu ? Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Le jeune homme lui jeta un rapide regard, avant de reporter son attention devant lui.

- Je l'attends, il habite ici.

- Qui donc ?

Sans trop savoir pourquoi Yuya se doutait de sa réponse, aussi ne fut-elle pas surprise de l'entendre prononcer le prénom de Kyo.

- Il n'est pas là pour l'instant.

- …

- Et je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'il va revenir.

- …

Commençant à perdre patience, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle lorsqu'il sortit de son mutisme.

- C'est toi la fille qui vit avec lui et Kyoshiro ?

- Tu connais Kyoshiro ?

- Bontenmaru m'a parlé de toi. Il a dit que tu plaisais à Akira. Et après Akira s'est énervé. C'était plutôt marrant.

Yuya attendit la suite, mais il était déjà replongé dans ses pensées. Perplexe, elle se demanda si cet homme pouvait lui aussi être un mafieux. Il donnait plutôt l'impression d'être complètement ailleurs. Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit à propos d'Akira ?


	5. Chapter 5

Plusieurs jours s'étaient écoulés depuis ce week-end mouvementé, et Kyo n'était pas réapparu. Le blond mystérieux, qui selon Kyoshiro se faisait appeler Luciole, avait fini par quitter son poste d'observation et la vie semblait avoir repris son cours normal. Yuya s'était empressée de raconter tout cette histoire à son amie Sakuya, mais bizarrement celle-ci avait immédiatement détourné la conversation. En réalité, depuis que Kyo était venu vivre chez eux, Yuya n'arrivait jamais à aborder ce sujet avec elle car cela semblait toujours la mettre mal à l'aise. Mais comme les deux jeunes filles ne se connaissaient que depuis peu de temps, elle n'osait pas lui demander plus de détails. Yuya avait de toute façon bien trop à faire pour penser à son amie et à ses curieuses réactions. Elle enchainait les heures supplémentaires au restaurant, et une fois rentrée une montagne de devoirs l'attendait chaque soir. Heureusement pour elle, elle travaillait avec son ami Benitora qui n'hésitait pas à la couvrir lorsqu'elle arrivait en retard, ou partait en avance. Elle avait rencontré Benitora il y a plusieurs années, car lui et Kyoshiro étaient très proches. Ils étaient devenus très vite amis, même s'il semblait évident que le jeune homme désirait plus que ça. Yuya lui avait fait comprendre que rien ne se passerait entre eux, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de continuer à lui tourner autour.

Benitora avait lui aussi un passé houleux, mais il s'en cachait pas. Tout était prétexte à exhiber ses "blessures de guerre" et les nombreux tatouages qu'il avait accumulé durant les années où il se faisait appeler Tigre Rouge au sein d'un gang de rue. Les seuls moments où il s'enfermait dans le silence étaient lorsqu'on abordait le sujet de sa famille. Yuya savait par Kyoshiro que son père l'avait déshérité, mais sans plus. Il avait fini par abandonner ses activités criminelles, et avait intégré en tant que barman le restaurant appelé la Tour Rouge où Yuya était serveuse. C'était un établissement aux lumières tamisées et à l'ambiance feutrée, dont le bar était très fréquenté jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Le propriétaire était un homme mystérieux rarement là, qui laissait à ses employés le soin de s'occuper de tout. La clientèle ne posait en général aucun problème, sauf lorsqu'en fin de soirée certains avaient un peu trop bu. Les vieux réflexes de Tigre Rouge reprenaient alors le dessus, et les fauteurs de troubles se retrouvaient rapidement dehors.

**xXx**

On était jeudi soir aux alentours de minuit, et l'établissement était particulièrement calme. Hormis quelques hommes d'affaire et de jeunes étudiants, les clients étaient tous rentrés chez eux et Yuya pouvait enfin souffler. Elle discutait avec Tigre Rouge derrière son comptoir lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Alors qu'elle se retournait, prête à accueillir avec un sourire les nouveaux arrivants, elle tomba nez à nez avec son colocataire.

- Kyo ! Mais… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- C'est un bar non ? Alors qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire à ton avis ?

Derrière lui se tenaient Bontenmaru et Akira, qu'elle reconnut immédiatement, et l'étrange jeune homme surnommé Luciole, toujours un briquet à la main. Une cinquième personne était également présente, et Yuya eut du mal à cacher son étonnement. Il s'agissait d'une femme, aux cheveux colorés en rose, qui se tenait collée à Kyo en gloussant. Elle ne ressemblait pourtant pas à une prostituée, car elle était comme le reste du groupe habillée d'un blouson en cuir portant à l'arrière l'inscription 4S. Seul Kyo avait le symbole du Yin et du Yang sur le sien. Yuya, qui supposait que 4S était le logo des Quatre Sacrés du Ciel, avait un peu de mal à croire qu'une femme puisse appartenir à ce gang. Mais elle fut rapidement tirée de ses pensées par la voix rauque de Kyo.

- Tu comptes rester plantée là longtemps ?

Rougissant légèrement, la jeune fille s'empressa d'accompagner le groupe à un box et de leur distribuer la carte des boissons. Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si Kyo avait fait exprès de venir ici. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit où elle travaillait, mais il avait très bien pu le demander à Kyoshiro. D'un autre côté, pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Secouant la tête, elle alla se rasseoir aux côtés de Tigre. Celui-ci avait observé avec intérêt le groupe depuis son entrée.

- Alors c'est lui le fameux Kyo ? Il était déjà en prison lorsque je me suis mis à trainer dans les rues, mais lui et les Quatre Sacrés étaient une vraie légende.

- J'ignorais qu'il y avait une fille parmi eux. Je croyais que les clans de yakuzas étaient uniquement formés d'hommes.

Tigre Rouge éclata alors de rire.

- Akari ? Oh, mais ce n'est pas une femme ! Il est très connu à Tokyo, car il soigne sans poser de questions tous les voyous qui viennent le voir. Par contre, c'est loin d'être gratuit.

Bouche-bée, Yuya dévisagea de nouveau Akari et le reste de la bande. Décidément, ils étaient tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Elle finit par se lever pour aller prendre leurs commandes.

Bontenmaru la salua avec chaleur, tandis qu'Akira se contenta d'un rapide signe de tête un peu gêné. Luciole lui jeta un bref coup d'œil, avant de reporter son attention sur la bougie qui décorait leur table. Yuya sentait le regard d'Akari fixé sur elle, mais fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Amène-nous quatre bouteilles de saké, et vite, lui ordonna Kyo avant d'allumer une cigarette.

- C'est interdit de fumer ici.

Le jeune homme se contenta d'hausser un sourcil, avant de tirer une autre bouffée.

- Et tu comptes faire quoi ?

Akari se mit à rigoler, et Yuya sentit de la colère monter en elle. Il osait la mettre en difficulté sur son lieu de travail, au risque de la faire renvoyer, alors qu'elle et Kyoshiro lui avaient offert l'hospitalité ? D'un geste, elle arracha la cigarette des lèvres de Kyo et l'écrasa sur la table.

- Bon, nous disions donc quatre bouteilles de saké. J'apporte ça tout de suite.

Sous un silence stupéfait, la jeune fille fit rapidement demi-tour en cachant ses mains tremblantes. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle sentit quelqu'un agripper violemment son bras.

- Je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends ? Est-ce que t'as bien conscience de qui je suis ?

Les yeux de Kyo semblaient flamboyer tandis qu'il approchait son visage tout près du sien. Yuya était terrifiée, mais faisait tout pour ne rien en laisser paraître.

- En ce moment tu es un client de mon établissement. Et en tant que tel tu dois respecter les règles. Si ça ne te convient pas, tu peux toujours aller ailleurs.

- Toi… tu es vraiment…

- Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, car Tigre Rouge l'avait violemment empoigné sous le regard médusé des autres clients.

- RETOUCHE ENCORE A YUYA ET JE T'EXPLOSE !

Paniquée de voir un scandale éclater, d'autant plus que les Quatre venaient tous de se lever d'un bond, Yuya s'empressa de séparer les deux hommes.

- Je ne veux pas d'histoires ici ! Kyo, soit tu te calmes soit tu sors immédiatement !

Contre toute attente, celui-ci se mit alors à rire à gorge déployée.

- T'es moche et plate, mais t'as du cran dis donc ! Tu me plais !

Outrée par ce qu'il venait de dire, mais ne désirant pas envenimer la situation, Yuya se tourna ensuite vers son ami.

- Tigre, merci, mais ça va aller maintenant.

Les poings serrés, il jeta un dernier regard furieux à Kyo avant de s'éloigner à contrecœur. Continuant à rire, ce dernier retourna s'asseoir à sa table où ses amis avaient repris leur discussion comme si de rien n'était. Mais cette atmosphère détendue ne trompait pas Yuya, qui prenait de plus en plus conscience que Kyo était vraiment dangereux. Lorsque Tigre l'avait agrippé elle aurait juré avoir aperçu Akira sortir un couteau de sa manche, et elle commençait à regretter d'avoir laissé le cousin de Kyoshiro entrer dans leurs vies. Mais, alors que son cerveau lui commandait de s'éloigner de ces hommes, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par leur côté dangereux, elle qui avait toujours suivi les règles pour ne décevoir personne. Ils incarnaient un monde totalement inconnu, fait certes de violence mais également d'imprévu et d'excitation. Kyo dégageait un tel charisme que lorsqu'il l'avait fixé dans les yeux quelques minutes plus tôt, elle s'était sentie fondre sans pouvoir résister. Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit ami sérieux malgré quelques propositions car elle avait toujours voulu se consacrer à ses études, mais lorsqu'elle voyait Kyoshiro et Sakuya roucouler elle ressentait un pincement de jalousie. Et elle devait admettre qu'alors qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Tigre autrement que comme un ami, Kyo lui faisait un effet totalement différent.

Se rendant soudain compte de ce qu'elle était en train de penser, elle rougit et se gifla mentalement. Ne désirant plus s'approcher de la table du jeune homme, elle demanda à une autre serveuse de leur apporter leur commande et alla se changer pour rentrer chez elle.

Elle faisait habituellement le chemin du retour avec Tigre lorsqu'elle rentrait aussi tard, mais après les évènements de ce soir elle avait préféré le laisser tranquille. Il faisait nettement plus froid que les précédents jours, et Yuya marchait à vive allure pour rejoindre son lit le plus vite possible. Mais elle s'arrêta net à quelques mètres de l'entrée de son immeuble, car une dizaine d'hommes se tenait juste devant. Armés de battes de base-ball, de chaines et même de sabres, ils portaient tous un blouson en jean frappé du chiffre douze, et semblaient regroupés autour d'un homme aux longs cheveux blonds. Effrayée, Yuya recula de quelques pas lorsqu'elle sentit soudain une main couvrir sa bouche.

* * *

**La suite dans le prochain épisode...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et me commentent, j'espère que la suite sera à votre goût. Je ne sais pas trop dans quoi je m'embarque, mais j'ai l'impression que cette histoire risque d'être longue…**

**

* * *

**

Effrayée, Yuya recula de quelques pas lorsqu'elle sentit soudain une main couvrir sa bouche. L'homme derrière elle la tenait fermement et elle ne pouvait plus faire un geste tandis qu'il l'entrainait dans une ruelle adjacente. La panique commençait à l'envahir, lorsqu'elle entendit une voix grave et familière murmurer à son oreille.

- Ne fais aucun bruit.

Reconnaissant Kyo, elle acquiesça fébrilement d'un signe de tête. Il desserra lentement son emprise, la laissant reprendre son souffle. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face, mais ne vit pas sur son visage son habituelle expression moqueuse ou ennuyée. A la place, il avait presque l'air… soucieux. Cela ne rassurait pas du tout Yuya, qui jeta un coup d'œil aux hommes attroupés devant sa porte. Elle murmura :

- Qui sont ces hommes Kyo ? Tu les connais ?

- Ce sont les Douze, un gang de motards. Ils bossent pour Nobunaga, le blond là-bas. Ils ne me lâchent pas depuis que je suis sorti de taule.

- Tu savais qu'ils allaient venir ici ?

Mais Kyo ne lui répondit pas. Il s'alluma une cigarette, tout en gardant le regard fixé sur les Douze. Yuya se demandait comment Kyo avait pu être au courant de la présence de ces hommes, et pourquoi il s'était précipité – seul - sur place. Mais très vite ils furent rejoints par ses quatre compagnons, qui se glissèrent silencieusement à leur côté. Akira se pencha vers Yuya pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, puis se détourna vers Kyo.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On se montre tout de suite ou on attend du renfort ?

- A ton avis ?

Kyo avait retrouvé son sourire carnassier, et Yuya constata avec un frisson que tous les autres avaient cette même expression sur le visage. Un mélange de cruauté et de plaisir à l'idée de se battre. Bontenmaru posa alors sa main sur son épaule.

- Yuya, reste là et sois discrète. A la première occasion, enfuis-toi et rends-toi dans un endroit sûr. Tu as des amis qui habitent près ?

- Oui mais… Attendez, expliquez-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Pourquoi ces hommes sont-ils devant chez moi ? Et comment l'avez-vous su ?

- Ils ont envoyé un de leurs hommes au bar, pour nous signaler qu'Oda défiait Kyo en duel devant chez lui.

Bontenmaru se mit alors à rire.

- Comme tu venais de partir, Kyo s'est inquiété et il s'est précipité dehors ! C'était vraiment comique à…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, plaqué contre le mur par Kyo dont les yeux semblaient plus rouges que jamais.

- T'as un truc à dire le vieux ? Tu me cherches ?

- Bon allez, on y va ou pas ? les interrompit Akira.

Les cinq hommes sortirent alors de la ruelle et s'avancèrent vers Oda et son gang. Yuya les suivait du regard, tout en se repassant en boucle ce que Bonten venait de dire. Kyo inquiet au point de s'élancer après elle ? Il avait probablement dit ça juste pour l'énerver, mais ça lui faisait étrangement plaisir. Elle sortit brutalement de ses pensées en entendant l'homme prénommé Nobunaga prendre la parole, d'un ton narquois.

- Kyo, enfin ! Je me demandais si tu allais finir par arriver !

En l'examinant attentivement, Yuya se rendit compte avec effroi que l'homme avait toute une partie du visage brûlée. Et vu la haine qu'elle apercevait dans son regard, elle était persuadée que Kyo y était pour quelque chose.

- Nobunaga, t'en as pas marre de te faire massacrer à chaque fois ? Pourquoi t'insistes ?

- Mais Kyo, beaucoup de choses ont changé en ton absence. Cinq ans c'est long tu sais, très long. J'ai étendu mon emprise sur tout Tokyo, et j'ai des centaines de personnes sous mes ordres. Si je t'ai fait venir ici, c'est uniquement pour me débarrasser de toi une bonne fois pour toute.

- Arrête de parler, et montre-moi un peu ce que tu vaux maintenant.

Nobunaga et Kyo s'élancèrent alors l'un vers l'autre, sous le regard des membres de chaque clan. Effrayée, Yuya choisit ce moment pour sortir discrètement de sa cachette et courir chez Sakuya, qui habitait à deux pas.

**xXx**

Son amie lui avait immédiatement ouvert sa porte malgré l'heure tardive, inquiète de voir Yuya dans cet état. Cette dernière lui avait alors raconté, ainsi qu'à Kyoshiro qui dormait chez elle comme presque toujours, tous les évènements de la soirée. Arrivée à la fin du récit, Sakuya avait l'air aussi inquiète que son amie. Kyoshiro quant à lui n'avait pas dit un seul mot, mais avait l'air soucieux. Finalement il se leva, attrapa son manteau et quitta l'appartement à toute vitesse. Eberluée, Yuya se tourna vers Sakuya.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

- Je pense qu'il va aider Kyo. Même s'il fait le fier, Nobunaga est redoutable et lui a toujours causé beaucoup de difficultés.

Surprise, Yuya dévisagea son amie.

- Euh… Sakuya ? Comment se fait-il que tu connaisses Nobunaga ? Et son passé avec Kyo ?

La jeune fille rougit alors violemment, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Oh et bien je… Enfin…

- Ca ne sert à rien de me mentir. Depuis le début je vois que tu te comportes bizarrement dès que je parle de lui. Mais pourquoi ?

Se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait plus nier, Sakuya soupira et baissa tristement les yeux.

- En réalité je connais Kyo depuis longtemps. Ma famille était très proche de la sienne, et on s'est connus durant notre enfance.

- Mais alors tu devais aussi connaitre Kyoshiro ?

- Seulement de loin, on ne s'est jamais parlés. Lorsque tu me l'as présenté, je l'ai reconnu mais je n'ai rien dit.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est le cousin de Kyo, et…. avec Kyo…

Gênée, elle se mordilla les lèvres sans oser continuer. Yuya attendait sans rien dire la suite, même si elle sentait que ça n'allait pas beaucoup lui plaire.

- On n'est jamais vraiment sorti ensemble, mais il me plaisait beaucoup et je pense que c'était réciproque. Seulement, lorsqu'il a commencé à mal tourner, j'ai coupé tous les ponts et on ne s'est plus revus.

Yuya encaissa la nouvelle sans broncher. Kyo avait aimé quelqu'un dans sa vie, et cette personne se trouvait en face d'elle en ce moment même. Cela n'avait aucun importance vu qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour lui, mais pourtant son estomac était noué. Faisant comme si de rien n'était, elle sourit à Sakuya.

- Et tu ne veux toujours pas le revoir ? Il sait qu'on est amies, et de toute façon Kyoshiro ne parle que de toi.

- Je ne sais pas, Kyoshiro n'est pas du tout au courant de tout cela. Kyo ne lui a rien dit n'est-ce pas ?

- Non… je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit son genre de s'immiscer dans les histoires privées des autres. Il joue au gros dur insensible, mais il n'irait pas raconter à Kyoshiro votre passé pour le simple plaisir de le voir souffrir. Il a un bon fond, j'ai juste l'impression qu'il déteste qu'on s'en aperçoive.

Sakuya se mit alors à rire.

- Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

- Oh non rien, c'est juste que… En quelques semaines tu as mieux cerné Kyo que d'autres en plusieurs années. La plupart des gens ne dépassent jamais l'impression de froideur qu'il dégage, mais tu as raison de croire qu'il est beaucoup plus que cela. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Bon allez, tu vas dormir ici ! J'espère que tout sera réglé demain.

Yuya acquiesça, la tête encore embrouillée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Finalement, lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à s'endormir, ce fut pour plonger dans un sommeil peuplé d'hommes aux yeux rouges.


	7. Chapter 7

Le lendemain matin les deux jeunes filles se rendirent à l'université ensemble, ressassant les évènements de la veille. Kyoshiro n'était pas rentré, et Yuya aurait voulu rentrer chez elle pour s'assurer que tout le monde allait bien, mais les cours passaient avant tout. Ce ne fut qu'en début d'après-midi, après avoir passé la journée à s'inquiéter pour son ami toujours absent, qu'elle put enfin se précipiter à son appartement en espérant ne pas avoir de mauvaises surprises.

En poussant la porte Yuya entendit des bruits de conversation provenant du salon, et elle se sentit respirer. Apparemment tout le monde était sain et sauf. Elle posa son sac et son manteau, et s'avança dans la pièce. Les six garçons étaient tous là, occupés à fumer et à discuter. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, Kyoshiro se leva avec un grand sourire.

- Yuya ! Tu es enfin rentrée, je t'attendais !

Soulagée, la jeune fille se précipita pour enlacer son ami. A part quelques hématomes, il avait l'air plutôt en forme.

- Kyoshiro, on était mortes d'inquiétudes ! Sakuya a essayé de t'appeler toute la journée !

- Désolé, mon portable a été cassé hier soir et on vient de se lever, je n'ai pas eu le temps de la prévenir. Je vais passer chez elle, j'espère qu'elle m'en veut pas trop !

Alors que le jeune homme attrapait son blouson et sortait de la pièce, Yuya remarqua en effet les stores encore fermés, et le lit défait de Kyo. Ce dernier était allongé torse nu, une cigarette aux lèvres. Son visage était recouvert d'égratignures. Akira se tenait assis à ses côtés, avec un œil au beurre noir, tandis que Bontenmaru et Akari étaient sur le canapé d'en face, assez amochés eux aussi. Le jeune androgyne avait l'air d'avoir la lèvre fendu, et Bonten avait le t-shirt tâché de sang. Yuya remarqua finalement Luciole, assis près de la fenêtre. Il contemplait une plante posée sur le rebord, mais elle s'aperçut qu'il avait les poings à vif. Se promettant de ne jamais se fier à son air innocent, elle se retourna vers les autres.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

- On les a écrasés, comme d'habitude, répondit Akira d'un ton hautain.

- Kyo a vraiment assuré, renchérit Akari avec fierté.

Ce dernier restait silencieux, les yeux fixés au plafond derrière son habituel écran de fumée. Ils avaient beau plaisanter et se vanter de leurs exploits, Yuya voyait bien qu'ils étaient tous à bout de forces. Soucieuse, elle alla dans la salle de bain chercher de la glace et des bandages.

- Tenez, c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé. Akari, tu dois savoir panser une plaie non ?

La jeune femme aux cheveux roses se mit alors à rire.

- Oh mais je ne soigne les gens qu'à une seule condition !

- Laquelle ?

- On lui doit lui dire un secret, répondit Akira d'un ton excédé, en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais ça ne concerne pas Kyo bien sur ! précisa Akari.

Surprise, Yuya jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme allongé en se demandant quelle pouvait bien être leur relation.

- Comment ça un secret ? De quel genre ?

- Oh et bien, par exemple, comme le fait qu'Akira soit toujours puce…

Mais la fin de sa phrase fut couverte par un cri de ce dernier, qui s'était précipité pour la faire taire. Luciole, qui avait enfin arrêté de fixer la plante verte, vint s'asseoir à côté d'eux.

- On préfère attendre que nos blessures se guérissent toutes seules maintenant, plutôt que de se faire soigner par elle.

Jetant un coup d'œil aux mains éraflées et ensanglantées du jeune homme, qui avait du taper sur pas mal de monde, Yuya se pencha vers lui.

- Il vaudrait quand même mieux désinfecter ça non ? Si tu veux je peux le faire.

Mais le jeune homme se contenta de lui jeter un regard absent, sans répondre. Bontenmaru se mit alors à ricaner.

- Laisse tomber Yuya, il déteste qu'on s'occupe de lui. Il faudrait qu'il soit mourant pour qu'on puisse l'approcher.

- Et depuis quand t'es une infirmière de toute façon ?

Kyo s'était redressé, et la fixait de ses yeux brûlants. Ses longs cheveux retombaient en bataille sur ses épaules, et son torse était couvert de bleus. Troublée, Yuya essayait de ne rien en laisser paraître.

- Mon grand frère s'entrainait beaucoup au dojo près de chez nous, et je m'occupais de lui quand il se blessait.

- Kyoshiro ne m'a pas dit que tu avais un frère.

Yuya, qui n'aimait pas parler de Nozomu, fuyait le regard du brun.

- Oui… Il est mort il y a plusieurs années déjà…

- Oh ma pauvre ! s'exclama Akari en lui prenant la main. Et tu n'as pas d'autres parents ?

- Non, je suis orpheline… Nozomu m'a recueillie devant un temple quand j'étais bébé, et m'a adoptée.

Sentant qu'elle était devenue le centre de l'attention, la jolie blonde se leva alors brusquement et bafouilla une excuse quelconque pour s'éclipser dans sa chambre. Dès qu'elle abordait ce sujet son cœur se serrait, et elle ne voulait surtout pas paraître faible. C'est vrai que la solitude lui pesait parfois, qu'elle avait dû se battre après la mort de son frère pour pouvoir se payer un logement et ses études, et qu'elle avait toujours du mal à boucler ses fins de mois, mais elle refusait par-dessus tout qu'on la prenne en pitié. Alors qu'elle contemplait l'unique photo de Nozomu qui lui restait, cachée dans un tiroir, elle entendit sa porte s'ouvrir et sursauta. Kyo venait de faire irruption dans sa chambre, après avoir tout de même pris le temps d'enfiler un t-shirt.

- On tape à la porte d'une jeune fille avant d'entrer, on ne t'a jamais appris ça !

Mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de jeter un coup d'œil autour de lui. La chambre de Yuya n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, mais elle était lumineuse et Kyoshiro lui avait galamment laissé la plus grande. Sur un des murs était affichée une photo d'elle et Sakuya, mais si Kyo la remarqua il fit comme si de rien n'était. Reposant son regard sur la jeune fille, il la détailla avec un air pervers.

- Luciole ne veut peut-être pas qu'on le touche, mais moi ça me dérange pas. Tu veux être mon infirmière ?

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester, Yuya se retrouva plaquée contre Kyo et ses mains baladeuses.

- Ce serait plus marrant que travailler dans ce bar minable non ? T'en as pas marre de passer tes soirées à servir du saké ? En plus vu ta tête tu dois pas avoir beaucoup de pourboires !

Furieuse, elle se dégagea d'un coup de coude.

- Espèce de débile ! Tu crois que ça me plait de passer des heures debout à m'occuper de crétins dans ton genre ? J'ai pas le choix ! Et au moins je gagne ma vie honnêtement, moi !

Mais le jeune homme était déjà en train de regagner le salon en ricanant.

**xXx**

En début de soirée, le calme était enfin revenu dans l'appartement. Kyoshiro était rentré de chez Sakuya avec une trace de gifle sur la joue, et les amis de Kyo étaient repartis chez eux. Ils habitaient tous ensemble dans un grand appartement appartenant à la famille de Bontenmaru, qui était visiblement très riche. Kyo avait autrefois vécu là-bas avec eux, mais à sa sortie de prison il avait décidé de s'installer ailleurs au grand désespoir d'Akira.

C'est Kyoshiro qui racontait tout cela à Yuya, alors qu'elle s'affairait en cuisine pour préparer le diner.

- Les Quatre Sacrés sont tous orphelins alors ils se considèrent comme une famille, même si aucun ne l'admettrait.

- Akira est vraiment attaché à Kyo non ? Ca s'est tout de suite vu la première fois que je l'ai rencontré.

- Oui, il le considère à la fois comme son père, son grand frère, son modèle… Il aime énormément Kyo, mais il est vraiment nul pour montrer ses sentiments.

Yuya s'arrêta un instant de cuisiner et se tourna vers Kyoshiro.

- Mais comment se fait-il que tu les connaisses aussi bien ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire gêné.

- Tu sais Yuya… Je n'ai pas toujours été un ange non plus. Il m'est arrivé de trainer avec eux et Kyo il y a plusieurs années avant que… Et bien avant que Kyo ne devienne vraiment dangereux. Simplement je n'aime pas trop me vanter de cette période de ma vie.

Se demandant si Sakuya était au courant de tout ça, la jolie blonde s'empressa de changer de sujet.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Akari et Kyo ? Elle a l'air complètement dingue de lui.

Kyoshiro éclata de rire.

- Oui, elle est complètement folle de Kyo. D'ailleurs un soir où il avait trop bu, il lui a promis de l'épouser si elle le blessait au visage !

- Il ne prend pas un risque en disant ça ?

- Non, Akari est de loin la plus faible du groupe. Ses études de médecine sont utiles, mais ça s'arrête là. En combat elle ne fait pas le poids.

- Pourquoi, t'es jalouse ?

Pour la seconde fois de la journée, Yuya sursauta en entendant la voix de Kyo dans son dos. Kyoshiro sourit en voyant apparaître son cousin.

- Kyo, c'est rare de te voir en soirée ! Tu restes diner avec nous ?

- Non, je venais juste déposer un truc. J'ai des trucs à faire.

Yuya, qui s'obstinait à lui tourner le dos, ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu déçue en entendant cela.

- Alors planche à pain, quand tu fais pas le larbin au bar tu fais la cuisinière ici ?

- Va te faire voir !

Ravi de l'avoir énervée, Kyo s'en alla avec un sourire satisfait.

- Ne l'écoute pas Yuya, il adore se comporter comme un con.

- C'est bon, n'en parlons plus. Le repas est prêt.

**xXx**

Ce soir-là, en allant se coucher, la jeune fille se sentait encore plus fatiguée que d'habitude. Même si elle le cachait, les réflexions moqueuses de Kyo la blessaient. Elle faisait de son mieux pour s'en sortir, mais il la rabaissait sans cesse. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se mettre au lit, son regard s'arrêta soudain sur une enveloppe posée sur son bureau. Surprise, elle alla l'ouvrir et poussa alors un cri de stupeur. L'enveloppe contenait une énorme liasse de billets, accompagnée d'un simple mot.

" En compensation de tous les pourboires que t'as pas eu, Planche à pain".

Le cœur battant, Yuya repensa aux paroles de Sakuya de la veille. Oui, Kyo était vraiment beaucoup de choses.


	8. Chapter 8

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, que je lis avec attention et plaisir à chaque fois. Les mises à jour sont plus éloignées, car je suis occupée, mais j'essaierai de ne jamais mettre trop longtemps entre les différents chapitres. Amusez-vous bien !**

**

* * *

**

Le sujet de l'enveloppe ne fut jamais abordé entre Kyo et Yuya, et les jours s'écoulèrent sans nouvel incident. La période des examens était arrivée, et même Kyoshiro était obligé de se plonger dans ses manuels pour avoir une chance de réussir. Yuya avait du diminuer ses heures au bar pour avoir le temps de réviser, et avait interdit aux Sacrés de venir à l'appartement pour ne pas la déranger. Seule Akari, avec qui la blonde s'était liée d'amitié, passait parfois en soirée pour diner avec elle et la distraire de son travail. Les deux jeunes filles s'entendaient très bien, et la doctoresse avait toujours plein de potins sur ses compagnons à raconter. Un soir, alors qu'elles se partageaient des ramens dans la cuisine, Yuya se décida à aborder un sujet qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis quelques temps.

- Au fait Akari, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé exactement le jour où Kyo s'est fait arrêté ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta de manger, reposa ses baguettes et grimaça.

- Ca a été horrible. Ils nous sont tombés dessus d'un coup, on n'a rien pu faire.

- Qui ça, "ils" ?

Akari soupira.

- Tu sais surement que Kyo et Kyoshiro viennent d'une grande famille, les Mibu. Et bien Luciole également, même s'il n'a pas de lien de parenté direct avec eux. Or Luciole n'est pas fils unique, il a un frère. Un demi-frère pour être exact.

- Mais il n'en parle jamais !

- C'est normal, ils se détestent. Son frère, Shinrei, est policier.

Yuya manqua de s'étouffer.

- Le frère de Luciole est flic !

- Oui, comme son père avant lui. Il fait la fierté des Mibu, alors que Luciole est le fils indigne qu'ils voudraient voir disparaître. Enfin bref, Shinrei a toujours eu une rancœur personnelle envers Luciole et Kyo, et il désirait plus que tout les faire arrêter.

- Et il y a cinq ans, il a réussi ?

- C'était la nuit, on s'est retrouvés dans un guet-apens avec une bande de malfrats de seconde zone qui nous sont tombés dessus. Et évidemment, quand on a commencé à se défendre, les flics sont arrivés pour nous attraper sur le fait. On avait été piégés et balancés.

- Mais par qui ?

- Kyo a tellement d'ennemis, c'est difficile à dire. Mais je pense que Nobunaga n'est pas étranger à tout ça. En tout cas, Shinrei avait enfin réussi à arrêter le chef des Quatre Sacrés, le plus beau coup de sa carrière. Sauf que si les Mibu n'aimaient pas avoir des membres de leur famille dans la mafia, ils aimaient encore moins que ça fasse la une des journaux. Alors ils ont étouffé l'affaire, et Kyo n'a finalement écopé que d'une peine très légère par rapport à ce qu'on lui reprochait. Shinrei était furieux, il s'est senti trahi par sa famille.

Songeuse, Yuya contemplait son assiette sans rien dire. Quelque chose lui semblait bizarre.

- Mais pourquoi Kyo a-t-il été le seul à se faire attraper ? C'est celui qui se bat le mieux, et il doit probablement pouvoir semer des policiers sans problèmes non ?

Akari eut alors un sourire où se mêlaient fierté et tristesse.

- Il s'est sacrifié pour nous.

- ... Comment ça ?

- Même maintenant il refuse de l'admettre, mais on sait tous ce qui s'est passé. Kyo se bat et court comme personne, mais il savait que nous risquions de ne pas pouvoir nous en tirer comme lui. Alors il est resté en arrière pour nous laisser le temps de nous enfuir.

- Kyo… Kyo a fait ça ?

Stupéfaite, Yuya avait du mal à reconnaître l'homme avec lequel elle partageait son appartement. Aller jusqu'à risquer la prison pour protéger ses acolytes, vraiment ? Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, Akari continua en souriant :

- Tu sais, Kyo s'en est pas trop mal tiré en taule. Il s'est recrée une bande là-bas, et il s'est très vite imposé. Même les gardiens le laissaient tranquille.

Yuya pouvait entendre la fierté dans la voix d'Akari lorsqu'elle parlait de son chef, et se demanda si la jeune fille était réellement amoureuse de lui.

- Mais il refusait toute visite au parloir, alors on ne l'a plus vu. Akira allait à la prison tous les jours, mais Kyo ne se montrait jamais. Je pense que c'était pour nous protéger, mais Akira l'a terriblement mal pris. Il s'est senti abandonné, et ça a été encore pire Kyo est sorti et est venu vivre ici. Enfin…

Akari se mit alors à glousser.

- Akira a quand même trouvé un point positif dans le fait que Kyo vive ici !

Yuya la regarda sans rien comprendre, perplexe.

- Oh allez Yuya, ne me dis rien que tu n'as rien remarqué ?

- Mais à propos de quoi ?

- Mais enfin, Akira a complètement craqué sur toi !

- Que… QUOI !

- Oh la la, il va me tuer s'il apprend que j'ai dit ça. Bon allez, je file !

En un bond, la jeune fille se leva, embrassa Yuya et s'enfuit. Cette dernière resta figée, se rappelant ce que Luciole lui avait dit la première fois qu'elle l'avait rencontré. Akira était toujours froid devant elle, alors elle n'avait jamais pensé que ça puisse être vrai. Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par Kyoshiro qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine.

- Ca va Yuya ? T'as l'air bizarre.

- Oui oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu sais, j'ai vu Sakuya cet aprèm. Comme les examens finissent à la fin de la semaine, je lui ai proposé de partir en vacances tous les deux, 15 jours au bord de la mer. On part vendredi soir !

- C'est génial Kyosh… Mais attends, et Kyo ? Je vais rester seule avec lui !

- Oh, il est presque jamais là, alors tu le verras quasiment pas. Pourquoi, c'est quoi le problème ?

Yuya rougit, repensant à la fois où le grand brun l'avait pelotée dans sa chambre.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes, c'est juste que…

- Alors c'est parfait ! Ma famille a une grande maison dans le sud du Japon, on ira là-bas. Oh ça va être trop bien, j'ai trop hâte de…

Mais la jolie blonde n'écoutait plus son ami, paniquée à l'idée de cohabiter seule avec Kyo pendant deux semaines. Et cette histoire avec Akira par-dessus le marché… Elle aimait bien le jeune aveugle, mais ce n'était pas lui qui l'obsédait. Le problème, c'est que celui qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se sortir de la tête…

- Planche à pain, j'ai faim, fais-moi à manger.

Relevant brusquement la tête, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec une paire d'yeux rouges.

- Je suis pas ta bonniche !

- T'as vraiment un sale caractère. T'as intérêt à être moins chiante pendant ces deux semaines, sinon…

Il approcha son visage du sien, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se touchent presque. Un grand sourire sadique apparut sur son visage.

- … je vais devoir t'éduquer.

Cramoisie, Yuya se leva et se précipita dans sa chambre sous le rire narquois de son colocataire.

**xXx**

Le dernier examen s'était terminé en fin d'après-midi, et Kyoshiro venait de prendre le train avec Sakuya. Yuya avait accompagné ses amis à la gare, et rentrait chez elle à la nuit tombée. Elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'elle était en vacances, après une année aussi épuisante. Les résultats des examens n'étaient pas encore connus, mais elle était confiante, et avait décidé de profiter de ses congés pour travailler encore plus au restaurant. Outre le fait d'économiser, car elle tenait à rembourser Kyo pour l'argent qu'il lui avait donné, c'était aussi pour éviter au maximum d'être seule à l'appartement avec le jeune homme. Elle s'en voulait de le laisser prendre le dessus sur elle comme cela, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de perdre tous ses moyens lorsqu'il la taquinait.

En arrivant à l'appartement, elle trouva les Quatre Sacrés au complet dans son salon, attablés autour de plusieurs bouteilles. Seul Akira, comme à son habitude, ne buvait pas. Bontenmaru leva son verre en direction de Yuya à son entrée.

- Yuya ! Rejoins-nous, on va fêter la fin de tes examens !

- J'ai pas l'impression que vous m'ayez attendu, répondit la jeune fille en jetant un coup d'œil aux nombreuses bouteilles déjà vides.

Heureuse malgré tout de retrouver la bande qu'elle avait délaissée ces derniers jours, elle alla s'asseoir à côté de Bonten. La discussion portait sur Nobunaga et les Douze, qui continuaient à leur chercher des ennuis depuis la dernière fois.

- C'est vrai qu'en l'absence de Kyo il s'est vraiment renforcé. Ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant qu'il revienne nous provoquer.

- Heureusement que ceux qui étaient sous les ordres de Kyo il y a cinq ans lui sont restés fidèles, renchérit Akira.

Yuya jeta un coup d'œil à l'homme en question, qui comme toujours restait en dehors de la discussion. Elle comprenait sans peine que des jeunes gens puissent se rassembler aussi facilement autour de lui, car il dégageait naturellement un tel charisme qu'il était impossible de ne pas se sentir attiré. Elle finit par détacher son regard de lui, et se détourna vers les autres Sacrés. La jeune fille se demandait en quoi consistaient exactement leurs activités qui les occupaient nuit et jour, mais elle n'osait pas aborder le sujet par peur de la réponse. Elle savait bien que Kyo avait été condamné pour meurtre, mais elle essayait d'y penser le moins possible. Pourtant elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que l'argent posé sur son bureau venait bien de quelque part, et qu'il y avait peu de chances que tout cela soit légal.

- Et toi Yuya, tu comptes faire quoi de tes vacances ? Tu vas partir ?

Se rendant compte qu'Akari lui parlait, elle sortit de ses pensées.

- Oh non, je vais prendre des heures supplémentaires au restaurant. Il y a toujours beaucoup de monde pendant les congés.

Akira fronça les sourcils.

- Tu vas encore travailler ? Tu ferais pas mieux de te reposer ?

- J'ai des… frais à rembourser. Mais ça ne me dérange pas, j'ai l'habitude de mener le travail et les études de front.

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu, mais ne dit rien. Akari avait elle aussi l'air soucieuse, et finalement ce fut Bonten qui lui demanda doucement :

- Yuya… Ca fait longtemps que ton frère est mort ?

Troublée, elle baissa les yeux.

- Ca… Ca fera 5 ans le mois prochain. J'avais 13 ans.

- Et depuis tout ce temps là tu te débrouilles seule ?

- Non je… j'ai été dans plusieurs familles d'accueil jusqu'à mes 16 ans. Ensuite j'ai pris un travail, et j'ai commencé à vivre seule.

Le grand borgne lui posa gentiment la main sur l'épaule, sans rien dire.

- Et il est mort comment ? demanda soudain Luciole, malgré le coup de coude que lui lança Akari.

- Dans un accident de voiture. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé, on ne m'a pas autorisée à voir le corps, mais c'est ce que la police m'a dit. Pourtant Nozomu était toujours très prud…

Mais elle fut interrompue par Akari, qui venait de laisser échapper un cri. Les mains plaquées sur la bouche, la jeune femme regardait Yuya d'un air paniqué.

- Akari ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui oui je… je viens de me rappeler d'un truc sans importance. Ne fais pas attention !

Perplexe, Yuya se rendit alors compte que l'atmosphère de la pièce avait changée. Kyo s'était légèrement redressé, et Bonten s'était raidi. Finalement ce dernier reprit, d'une voix qu'il voulait dégagée :

- Nozomu tu dis ? C'est peu commun comme nom. Et il n'avait pas un… un surnom par hasard ?

- Si… Certains de ses amis l'appelaient Shatora il me semble, mais je n'ai jamais su pourquoi.

Cette fois-ci c'était sur, un sentiment de gêne s'était installé. Même Luciole semblait en pleine réflexion. Akari avait le regard fuyant, tandis que Kyo au contraire la fixait sans bouger. Mal à l'aise, Yuya se tourna vers Bonten.

- Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Je m'intéresse à ton passé, voilà tout ! Allez, qui reveut du saké ?

Alors que la discussion reprenait doucement, la jeune blonde savait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose. Se demandant s'il était possible que les Sacrés aient connus son frère, elle se jura d'en parler à Akari à la première occasion.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voilà la suite, et oui déjà ! Et ça devient sérieux, sur tous les plans… Bonne lecture** **!**

* * *

La soirée avait bien avancée, et avec elle le nombre de bouteilles sur le plancher. Yuya somnolait, à demi-allongée sur le canapé, tandis que les garçons au contraire étaient en pleine forme. Luciole et Akira se disputaient le titre du plus fort de la bande après Kyo, tandis que Bonten essayait d'empêcher d'Akari de trop boire de peur qu'elle ne révèle leurs secrets comme à son habitude.

Les yeux mi-clos, Yuya observait Kyo. L'ex-taulard portait comme à son habitude son blouson en cuir orné du yin et du yang, et ses cheveux en liberté sur ses épaules. Elle avait également remarqué qu'il avait un phœnix tatoué dans le dos, avec l'inscription Suzaku au-dessus. Quant aux autres Quatre Sacrés, ils arboraient tous le signe 4S sur la nuque. Kyo était comme toujours en train de fumer, avec une bouteille de saké dans l'autre main. Il paraissait amusé par la dispute entre Akira et Luciole, et ne faisait rien pour les séparer.

- Planche à pain, ramène-nous du saké.

Après l'avoir copieusement insulté, la blonde finit néanmoins par s'exécuter pour se dégourdir les jambes. Alors qu'elle se rendait à la cuisine, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Surprise vu l'heure tardive, elle se dirigea vers l'entrée. Mais à peine avait-elle ouvert qu'elle sentit son sang se glacer.

- Enchanté… Je ne crois pas que nous ayons déjà eu le plaisir de nous rencontrer ?

Devant elle se tenait un grand homme blond défiguré. Elle aperçut derrière lui un brun au visage tatoué, et un jeune garçon dont la bouche était recouverte par des bandelettes.

- Vous… vous êtes…

- Je m'appelle Oda Nobunaga, et voici Shatora et Makora. Et vous êtes ?

- …

- Oh ça n'a pas d'importance. J'ignorais que Kyo n'habitait pas seul, c'est très surprenant. Savez-vous où je pourrais le trouver ?

Nobunaga s'exprimait très poliment, mais il terrorisait Yuya. Son œil brûlé la regardait sans ciller, et son sourire était celui d'un fou.

- J'ai besoin de lui parler voyez-vous, mes hommes ont même fait le déplacement exprès. Ils attendent en bas, et seront vraiment très déçus s'il ne se montre pas.

Yuya pensa à ses amis dans le salon, passablement imbibés, et aux dizaines d'hommes de main de Nobunaga qui les attendaient. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Kyo n'est pas là, je ne sais pas où il est. Désolée.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la porte, Nobunaga la bloqua avec son pied et la rouvrit d'un coup. Sa main s'abattit sur le cou de Yuya, qu'il attira jusqu'à lui. Son sourire avait maintenant disparu, et il paraissait réellement démoniaque.

- Ecoute-moi bien ma jolie, je déteste qu'on me mente. Alors tu me dis bien gentiment où ton copain se trouve, et je te laisse tranquille.

Il la serrait tellement fort que Yuya en avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Je vous dis que je n'en sais rien !

Nobunaga la plaqua alors contre le mur, et approcha son visage du sien.

- Je te conseille de parler, sinon…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu finir sa phrase, il se retrouva projeté sur le sol. Sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Kyo le saisit par le col et lui asséna un second coup de poing. Bonten, Luciole et Akira se précipitèrent sur Shatora et Makora, tandis qu'Akari saisit Yuya par la main et l'entraina dans le salon. Après lui avoir ordonné de ne pas bouger, elle se précipita à la suite de ses amis et referma la porte derrière elle. Se retrouvant soudain seule, la jolie blonde peinait à retrouver ses esprits. Ils étaient venus chez elle, ils l'avaient agressée… Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues, de peur et de douleur. Soudain elle entendit une sirène de police retentir dans la rue, et quelques instants plus tard Kyo et les Quatre Sacrés étaient de retour dans l'appartement. Tandis qu'Akari verrouillait en vitesse la porte, Kyo se précipita vers elle.

- Mais t'es complètement débile ou quoi ! Tu crois qu'on est pas capables de gérer Nobunaga et sa bande de bras-cassés ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de lui tenir tête comme ça !

Yuya n'avait jamais vu Kyo aussi énervé, et n'arrivait pas à formuler une réponse. Secouée de sanglots, elle ne voulait pas croiser son regard.

- Kyo, arrête, elle a juste voulu... tenta d'intervenir Bontenmaru.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! N'essaie pas de nous protéger !

Irrité par son silence, il attrapa brusquement son menton et releva son visage. Mais à la vue des traces rouges laissées sur son cou par les mains de Nobunaga, il s'arrêta net. Akari poussa un cri.

- Oh mon dieu Yuya ! Viens, je vais te mettre de la glace !

La jolie blonde se laissa entrainer dans la salle de bain par son amie, toujours sous le choc.

- Ne fais pas attention à Kyo, il a juste eu peur. Il ne voudrait pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose par sa faute.

Yuya lui jeta un regard dubitatif.

- Il est plus attentif qu'on ne pourrait le croire tu sais. Bon voilà, je t'ai mis un peu de glace, ça devrait te soulager.

Kyo était assis dans le salon, et lui tournait le dos. Akira se leva immédiatement lorsqu'il la vit et se dirigea vers elle, l'air soucieux.

- Ca va ? Je ne sais pas si tu devrais rester seule cette nuit, c'est peut-être dangereux.

- Tu… tu crois qu'il pourrait revenir ?

Bonten se leva à son tour.

- Non, je pense que l'arrivée des flics l'a bien refroidi. Mais pour être sûrs, on devrait rester ici cette nuit, juste au cas où.

Yuya jeta un coup d'œil à Kyo, qui ne la regardait toujours pas.

- Oui bien sur, vous pouvez prendre la chambre de Kyoshiro, et je vais vous installer des matelas dans le salon.

**xXx**

Seule dans son lit, Yuya gardait les yeux grands ouverts. Même si elle savait que les Quatre Sacrés dormaient juste à côté, elle repensait toujours avec effroi à sa rencontre avec Nobunaga. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire véritablement mal, mais la violence avec laquelle il l'avait attaquée sans raisons lui avait prouvé à quel point les ennemis de Kyo étaient dangereux. Elle craignait de sortir de chez elle et de tomber sur Nobunaga, sans personne pour la protéger. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait plus que tout, c'était la réaction que Kyo avait eu à son retour. Il semblait vraiment en colère, et elle savait que c'était entièrement sa faute. Jetant un coup d'œil à son réveil, elle s'aperçut qu'il était 3 heures passé. Soupirant, elle s'assit sur son lit. Son cou la brûlait encore, et elle décida d'aller à la salle de bain se mettre de l'eau froide.

Son reflet lui renvoyait l'image d'une jeune fille jolie, mais fatiguée, avec les yeux rouges. Des cheveux s'échappaient de sa queue de cheval, et on pouvait toujours apercevoir des traces de doigts au niveau de sa nuque. Après s'être aspergée d'eau, elle retourna doucement dans sa chambre. Mais à peine était elle rentrée qu'elle sentit une présence dans son dos. Le cœur battant, elle se retourna et aperçut Kyo tranquillement assis à son bureau.

- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Il la dévisagea sans répondre. Seuls ses yeux étaient visibles dans la pénombre, et Yuya se sentit gênée d'être ainsi exposée à son regard. Elle portait un débardeur et un simple short, et sentait qu'il la détaillait. Finalement il se leva et s'approcha d'elle, les mains dans les poches de son jean. Il faisait une bonne tête de plus qu'elle, et sa carrure le rendait encore plus impressionnant.

- J'ai une dette envers toi.

- … Comment ça ?

- C'est parce qu'il me cherchait que Nobunaga est venu ici. C'est ma faute s'il t'a agressée.

- …

- Je me rachèterai.

Sur ces mots il se dirigea vers la porte, mais fut arrêté par une main posée sur son bras.

- J'ai peur Kyo. J'ai… j'ai vraiment peur. Et s'ils ne me laissaient pas tranquille ? S'ils restaient dans le quartier en permanence ?

- T'es vraiment stupide. Il ne t'arrivera rien.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

Le grand brun se pencha alors brusquement vers Yuya, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en l'attirant vers lui. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne se sépare d'elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tu m'appartiens Planche à Pain, alors personne ne s'approchera de toi.

Alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre en ricanant, Yuya n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce. Les lèvres brûlantes, les joues en feu, elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Tout venait de se passer en un éclair, et elle se sentait complètement dépassée par les évènements. Kyo lui hurlait dessus, et quelques instants plus tard il l'embrassait ? Se laissant tomber sur son lit, elle ne cessait de passer ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Elle pouvait encore sentir l'odeur de Kyo autour d'elle, et malgré son peu d'expérience avec les hommes elle devait admettre que ça lui avait vraiment plu. Rougissante, elle ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait fait uniquement pour s'amuser avec elle comme à son habitude. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait vraiment l'aimer. Un Kyo amoureux lui semblait complètement improbable, même s'il semblait que Sakuya ait réussi cet exploit par le passé. Les jambes toujours tremblantes, elle alla fermer la porte et se mit sous ses draps.

A quelques mètres de là, un jeune homme blond avait assisté à toute la scène en silence. Les poings serrés, il retourna lui aussi se coucher en silence.


	10. Chapter 10

Les vacances avaient commencées depuis plusieurs jours, mais Yuya ne voyait pas le temps passer. Elle avait retrouvé Tigre, avec qui elle passait ses soirées au bar à servir des cocktails à des hommes d'affaires ivres. Le jeune homme ne lui avait pas reparlé de l'altercation avec Kyo, et elle se gardait bien d'aborder le sujet. Il la raccompagnait lorsqu'ils finissaient tard, et s'il n'était pas là il y avait toujours un des Quatre Sacrés qui l'attendait devant. Ils étaient évidemment là par ordre de Kyo, mais ce dernier ne venait jamais en personne. Ca ne dérangeait pas la blonde, qui aimait discuter avec Bontenmaru ou Akari sur le chemin du retour. Les rares fois où Luciole était venu, le trajet avait par contre été beaucoup plus silencieux. Elle s'était vraiment demandée s'il était autiste, ou un peu attardé, mais elle était finalement arrivée à la conclusion qu'il vivait dans un monde qui lui était propre.

Ce soir-là, il était près d'une heure du matin lorsque Yuya sortit enfin de la Tour Rouge. Epuisée, elle chercha du regard un de ses amis, mais elle ne vit personne excepté un jeune homme brun très séduisant qui lui souriait. Gênée, elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le restaurant pour appeler un taxi lorsqu'il s'avança vers elle.

- Yuya ? Je suis un ami de Kyo !

Elle resta silencieuse, et le dévisagea. Il avait une tête qui inspirait confiance, mais elle refusait de se jeter dans la gueule du lion.

- Qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?

Il se mit joyeusement à rire, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- Est-ce que j'ai l'air de bosser pour Nobunaga ?

- Ca ne veut rien dire.

- Non, tu as raison. Ecoute, je te promets que je ne te veux aucun mal. Tu veux appeler Kyo pour vérifier ?

Après une dernière hésitation, Yuya se décida alors à suivre le beau jeune homme.

- Kyo t'as envoyé me chercher ?

- En fait j'avais envie de te rencontrer, il m'a simplement dit où je pouvais te trouver.

- Tu avais envie de me rencontrer ? Mais on se connaît même pas !

- Non, mais j'entends beaucoup parler de toi !

- Vraiment ? Et par qui ?

Il éclata une nouvelle fois de rire, et détourna la conversation.

- Je les connais depuis longtemps, lui et les Quatre Sacrés. On est de vieux amis !

- Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

- Il y a plusieurs années, il passait la nuit en prison pour s'être battu. J'y étais moi aussi, et il m'a tout de suite plu !

- Tu étais en taule toi aussi ? Et pourquoi ?

Il fit un geste vague de la main, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

- Je ne sais plus, c'était il y a si longtemps ! Mais avec le temps on s'est éloignés… C'est tellement dommage !

Se rendant soudain compte qu'ils étaient arrivés en bas de l'immeuble de Yuya, le brun la précéda sur le perron.

- Ca ne te dérange pas que je monte j'espère ? Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas revu Kyo, je veux rattraper le temps perdu !

- Non mais… Je ne sais même pas comment tu t'appelles ?

Il lui fit alors un immense sourire, et lui tendit la main.

- Yukimura Sanada, à votre service.

**xXx**

Dans le salon de Yuya se tenaient les Quatre Sacrés et Kyo, ainsi qu'un adolescent à l'air renfrogné. Un bilboquet à la main, il était assis à l'écart du groupe et semblait énervé. A son entrée Yukimura se précipita vers lui, le visage illuminé.

- Sasuke, tu es venu !

- Tu m'as demandé de te rejoindre ici, j'avais pas vraiment le choix.

Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Yuya. Surprise par son jeune âge, elle lui sourit gentiment.

- Je suis Yuya, ravie de te rencontrer.

- Ah c'est toi ?

Sur ces mots, il se concentra de nouveau sur son jouet et l'ignora. Un peu désarçonnée, elle se tourna vers Yukimura qui rigolait.

- Oh il est timide, mais très gentil ! Hein Sasuke, que tu es gentil ?

Tandis qu'il esquivait de justesse le bilboquet du jeune garçon, Yuya remarqua que Bonten lui faisait signe et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il se pencha et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Sanada est à la tête de centaines de yakuzas à travers tout le Japon. Il garde toujours à ses côtés les membres de sa garde personnelle, qui se font appeler les 10 guerriers de Sanada, et Sasuke en fait partie. Il est encore très jeune, mais c'est un redoutable ennemi et il a vraiment un sale caractère. Mais il est totalement dévoué à Yukimura.

Yuya l'écoutait avec attention, en examinant le garçon. Il portait un baggy et un sweat à capuche, et paraissait chétif.

- Il a quel âge exactement ?

- Difficile à dire, il trainait dans la rue lorsque Yukimura l'a recueilli. On ne connaît pas sa date de naissance exacte, mais je dirais autour de 14 ans.

Yuya repensa alors à son grand frère, qui l'avait lui aussi recueillie quand personne n'avait voulu d'elle. Elle ressentit un élan de sympathie pour le jeune en face d'elle, pas encore majeur mais qui avait déjà du vivre des moments terribles. Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui en lui demandant doucement :

- Sasuke ? Tu veux que je te prépare quelque chose à manger ?

Surpris, il haussa un sourcil.

- Je fais une très bonne soupe miso ! continua-t-elle en souriant.

Alors qu'il se décidait à la suivre dans la cuisine, Kyo et Sanada les suivirent du regard.

- Yuya est vraiment très jolie… Et elle a l'air gentille en plus ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais rien tenté alors que vous vivez ensemble…

Kyo gardait le silence, se contentant d'inhaler la fumée de sa cigarette.

- Alors ça ne te déranges pas si je tente quelque chose ?

- HORS DE QUESTION !

Ils se tournèrent tous vers Akira, qui avait bondi. Les joues rouges, il se rassit précipitamment.

- Je veux dire… On n'a pas le temps pour ces idioties !

Un sourire aux lèvres, Yukimura jeta un coup d'œil à Kyo qui observait étrangement Akira.

- Ca va être vraiment intéressant !

**xXx**

Yuya était attablée en face de Sasuke, qui semblait apprécier ce qu'elle lui avait préparé. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'il faisait beaucoup plus que son âge, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'un aussi jeune garçon n'avait rien à faire dans une bande de mafieux.

- Comment as-tu rencontré Yukimura ?

- Il m'a vu dans la rue.

- Et… Est-ce que tu vas à l'école ?

- Non.

- Tu n'as aucune famille ?

- Pas que je sache.

Comprenant qu'il n'était pas du genre bavard, elle aperçut alors une carte postale posée sur le buffet. S'en saisissant, elle comprit qu'elle venait de Kyoshiro et Sakuya. Alors qu'elle la parcourait rapidement, Sasuke reposa ses baguettes.

- C'était très bon, merci.

- Oh, n'hésite pas à passer ici dès tu en as envie, je te ferai toujours à manger ! Ou si tu as simplement besoin d'un endroit où dormir…

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête, et partit rejoindre Yukimura. Se replongeant dans sa lecture, elle sourit. Ses deux amis avaient l'air de bien s'amuser, et de ne pas être pressés de rentrer. De retour dans le salon, elle s'assit à côté de Kyo et lui montra la carte en souriant.

- Regarde, Kyoshiro nous a écrit !

Après un rapide coup d'œil, il se détourna d'elle. Yukimura au contraire paru très intéressé.

- Kyoshiro… Ne serait-il pas en couple avec une jeune demoiselle charmante ? Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà ?

- Sakuya, lui répondit Yuya en commençant à se sentir gênée vis à vis Kyo.

- Oui oui, c'est bien cela… Sakuya… Une vieille amie, n'est-ce pas Kyo ?

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Yuya se tortillait sur sa chaise en cherchant à détourner la conversation, mais Yukimura n'avait pas l'air décidé à changer de sujet.

- Et maintenant elle sort avec ton cousin ? Ca doit être dur… Tu dois avoir envie de…

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, car Kyo l'avait brusquement saisi par l'encolure de son blouson. Sasuke bondit immédiatement, mais son maitre l'arrêta d'un geste.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es venu foutre ici Sanada ? T'amuser ?

- Kyo, enfin ! Vous me manquiez voilà tout ! Si on ne peut même plus venir dire bonjour…

Kyo planta ses yeux dans les siens, et Yuya sentit qu'elle frissonnait. Elle l'avait rarement vu aussi énervé, comme si le simple nom de Sakuya était capable de le transformer. Yukimura semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation, mais il était le seul.

- Et Sakuya a bien le droit de sortir avec qui elle veut non ? Si elle a choisi Kyoshiro et pas toi, c'est surement pour une raison…

Voyant que Kyo était sur le point d'exploser, Yuya se leva précipitamment et s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

- Yukimura, je suis ravie d'avoir fait votre connaissance, mais si vous continuez je vais devoir vous demander de quitter mon appartement. Je ne pense pas que vous devriez tourner ainsi en dérision les sentiments des gens.

Comme à son habitude, ce dernier se contenta de rire. Kyo jeta un coup d'œil à Yuya, puis finit par s'éloigner de Sanada pour aller chercher son paquet de cigarettes. Le beau brun, toujours en pleine forme, se mit alors à tourner autour de la blonde.

- Je trouvais ça bizarre que Kyo vive avec une fille, mais je commence à comprendre. Tu lui ressembles un peu en fait.

- Comment ça ? A qui ?

- Et comment se fait-il qu'une aussi jeune fille vive seule ?

- Je ne…

- Avec deux hommes qui plus est ! Tu n'as pas de famille ?

- Non, je…

- Oh mais c'est affreux ! Et tu vas à l'université de Tokyo ? Tu dois être vraiment intelligente !

- Que… Comment sais-tu que j'étudie là-bas ?

Yukimura brandit alors entre deux doigts la carte d'étudiante de Yuya.

- Tout est là-dedans !

Stupéfaite, celle-ci s'aperçut qu'elle avait disparue de sa poche sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive.

- Que… Rends-la-moi !

Elle entendit alors Bontenmaru ricaner derrière elle.

- T'as pas changé Sanada… Il est tellement rapide que certains le croient invisible !

- Alors qu'elle essayait de récupérer sa carte que Yukimura tenait à bout de bras en rigolant, il s'arrêta soudain net en apercevant quelque chose écrit dessus.

- Tu t'appelles… Yuya Shiina ?

- Et alors ! répondit-elle en lui arrachant sa carte des mains.

- Tu as un lien avec…

Mais Kyo était revenu, et le regard qu'il avait lancé à Yukimura l'avait fait interrompre sa phrase.

- Je vois… Bon ! Sasuke, tu viens ? Il est temps pour nous de rentrer ! Merci de votre accueil, ça a été une soirée délicieuse !

Quelques secondes plus tard, les deux hommes avaient disparus. Les Quatre Sacrés se hâtèrent également de prendre congé, sentant que l'ambiance s'était quelque peu alourdie. Une fois seule avec lui, Yuya se précipita vers Kyo, furieuse.

- Maintenant je veux que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe ! C'est de Nozomu dont il parlait n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi ?

- T'es chiante…

- KYO !

La jeune blonde avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, et ses mains tremblaient. Kyo soupira, mais se décida à lui faire face. Il contempla quelques instants la jeune femme, et sentit une étrange sensation l'envahir face à ses larmes.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que Nozomu est bien mort dans un accident de voiture ?

Yuya eut la réponse à sa question à travers le silence de Kyo. Effondrée, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous elle mais fut rattrapée in extremis par le brun. Nozomu… assassiné ? Pourquoi ? Par qui ? Tout le monde l'aimait ! Complètement sonnée, elle sentit à peine que le jeune homme la prenait dans ses bras et l'emmenait dans sa chambre. Une fois dans son lit, elle attrapa Kyo par la manche alors qu'il sortait.

- Kyo…

- C'est bon, je suis là.

**xXx**

La matinée était déjà presque terminée lorsque Yuya ouvrit les yeux. Ses rideaux n'avaient pas été ouverts, et la pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rappeler de la soirée passée, et elle sentit alors son ventre se serrer. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, son grand frère était réellement lié au monde de la mafia. Sans bouger, les yeux fixés au plafond, elle réfléchissait. S'il avait été assassiné, alors elle trouverait le coupable, et elle se vengerait. Elle avait toujours eu un fort caractère, et n'allait pas se laisser abattre maintenant. Ses amis pourraient sûrement l'aider, s'ils se décidaient enfin à lui dire la vérité... Tandis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées, elle entendit soudain une faible respiration. Elle tourna vivement la tête, et aperçut une forme à ses côtés qui lui tournait le dos. En se penchant légèrement, elle reconnut la chevelure de Kyo éparpillée sur l'oreiller. Rougissante, elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé la nuit allongée aux côtés du jeune homme. Puis, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas voulu la laisser seule, elle sourit doucement. Après être sortie du lit sans faire de bruit, elle alla déposer une couverture sur ses épaules et sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Mais ce silence fut de courte durée, car à peine entrée dans le salon elle poussa un cri perçant. Un homme aux vêtements tâchés de sang se trouvait sur le sol, face contre terre.


	11. Chapter 11

**Merci à tous ceux qui me commentent, et à tous mes lecteurs en général ! Voici la suite...**

* * *

Paniquée, Yuya retourna en courant dans sa chambre en appelant Kyo de toutes ses forces. Mais le jeune homme, alerté par ses cris, était déjà sorti et lui fit signe de se calmer.

- Reste là, je vais voir qui c'est.

Tremblante, elle acquiesça en silence. Le salon était sombre, et elle n'avait pas eu le temps d'identifier la personne. Kyo s'avança sans hésiter vers le corps étendu, et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il le retourna, le contempla quelques secondes sans rien dire, et posa finalement son oreille sur son torse. Anxieuse, Yuya regardait de loin.

- A… Alors ?

- Il me dit quelque chose, j'ai déjà du le voir quelque part. En tout cas il respire encore, même s'il a l'air mal en point.

La jeune fille se décida alors à s'approcher doucement, et se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de Kyo. Elle poussa alors un cri, et l'écarta brusquement pour se précipiter vers le jeune homme étendu.

- C'EST TIGRE ! OH MON DIEU KYO C'EST…

Mais elle se mit à pleurer, et ne put finir sa phrase. De son côté Kyo était déjà en train d'appeler Akari, en lui ordonnant de venir immédiatement. Après avoir raccroché il se contenta de poser une main sur l'épaule de Yuya, qui continuait à sangloter aux côtés de son ami.

**xXx**

Akari arriva seulement quelques minutes plus tard, accompagnée de Bontenmaru qui l'avait amenée en moto.

- Akira et Luciole devraient arriver dans peu de temps. Alors, où est-il ?

Tigre, qui avait été transporté sur le canapé, semblait en effet très mal en point. Pâle, il avait le corps recouvert d'hématomes et de plaies. Sans rien dire, Akari sortit son matériel et commença à s'occuper de lui.

**xXx**

- Bon, j'ai pansé toutes ses blessures, maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à attendre qu'il se réveille.

Yuya, qui n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son ami, lui tenait la main en attendant anxieusement qu'il ouvre les yeux. Elle avait immédiatement prévenu Kyoshiro, mais il était injoignable pour l'instant. Alors qu'elle était assise aux côtés de Tigre, Kyo et ses quatre compagnons étaient en grande discussion dans la cuisine. Elle sentait qu'ils étaient inquiets, mais pour l'instant elle ne s'en préoccupait pas. Alors qu'elle vérifiait son portable pour la dixième fois, espérant un appel de Kyoshiro, elle sentit une pression sur sa main.

- BENITORA !

- Yu… Yuya ?

Folle de joie, elle le serra longuement dans ses bras. Ses amis dans la cuisine avaient interrompus leur discussion, mais restèrent en retrait pour les laisser seuls.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé !

Tigre semblait un peu perdu, et mit quelques minutes à retrouver ses esprits.

- Hier soir, je sortais du travail… Et cinq mecs me sont tombés dessus. Je n'ai pas compris…

- Cinq !

- Je me suis défendu… Je crois que je les ai tous eus. Après j'ai voulu venir chercher de l'aide ici, mais j'ai du m'évanouir…

- Mais... Que voulaient-ils ? C'étaient des voleurs ?

- Non, ils cherchaient…

Tigre se redressa alors brusquement en laissant échapper une grimace, et agrippa son amie par le bras.

- Yuya, c'est toi qu'il cherchait !

Interdite, elle continua à le regarder sans sembler comprendre. Comment ça, elle ? Qu'avait-elle de spécial ? Kyo et les Quatre s'étaient soudainement rapprochés, et avaient l'air soucieux.

- Ils m'ont demandé si tu étais là… Ils savaient que c'était ton lieu de travail. Je n'ai pas voulu leur répondre, et ils se sont énervés… C'est un peu flou, j'ai tellement mal au crâne…

Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, le visage crispé. Akira se tourna immédiatement vers Kyo, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu crois que c'étaient…

- Probablement des hommes de Nobunaga, oui.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils me voulaient ?

Yuya avait fini par sortir de son mutisme, et fixait Kyo avec angoisse. Mais ce dernier ne lui répondit pas, et ce fut Bontenmaru qui s'avança vers elle.

- Je pense qu'ils veulent t'utiliser comme moyen de pression avec nous, et surtout avec Kyo.

Mais à voir comment il fuyait son regard, Yuya se demanda si elle était vraiment si importante que ça à ses yeux.

- Ils ne veulent pas venir ici de peur de tomber sur l'un d'entre nous, donc ils ont essayé au bar.

- Mais comment savent-ils où je travaille ?

- Tu sais Yuya, quand on est aussi puissant que Nobunaga on peut savoir tout sur tout le monde.

- Tu ne peux plus rester ici, c'est trop dangereux, intervint alors Kyo.

- Mais je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller !

Akari lui sourit alors gentiment, en la prenant par les épaules.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, tu vas venir vivre avec nous chez Bonten ! Il reste des chambres libres, ce n'est pas du tout un problème.

- Mais… Et mes affaires ? Ma maison est ici !

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est juste temporaire, le temps qu'on règle cette histoire avec Nobunaga. Tu devrais aller faire ta valise tout de suite, histoire qu'on bouge d'ici le plus vite possible. Nobunaga ne sait pas où nous vivons, ce sera beaucoup plus sûr pour toi. Et tu devrais aussi éviter d'aller travailler pendant quelques jours.

Yuya acquiesça à voix basse, et partit rassembler quelques affaires. Elle n'avait pas l'esprit tranquille, car elle se doutait Nobunaga finirait par découvrir où elle se trouvait et cela les mettrait tous en danger. Sans parler du fait qu'ils devraient déménager à leur tour, au cas où la police s'en mêlerait. En plus de tout cela, elle devait percer le mystère qui entourait la mort de son frère… Alors qu'elle finissait sa valise, elle prit une décision soudaine. Après avoir saisi un stylo et une feuille, elle écrivit rapidement "Je ne veux pas vous causer plus d'ennuis" et la posa bien en évidence sur son bureau. Sa fenêtre donnait sur un escalier de service, qu'elle emprunta et descendit à toute vitesse. Arrivée en bas, elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre puis partit en courant dans les rues de Tokyo.

**xXx**

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ? Akira, va voir, ordonna Kyo.

Le jeune aveugle soupira, et alla taper à la porte de Yuya. Comme il n'y avait aucune réponse, il l'ouvrit doucement. Dès qu'il sentit l'air frais venant de la fenêtre ouverte, il comprit.

- Elle est partie !

Kyo se leva d'un bond.

- Quoi ?

- Elle a laissé ça.

Il lui arracha la feuille des mains, et y jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- Mais quelle idiote !

Alors que les autres s'approchaient à leur tour pour voir ce qui était écrit, Kyo attrapa son blouson et partit à toute vitesse en claquant la porte.

**xXx**

Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors que Yuya dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller. Elle ne pouvait se rendre ni chez Sakuya ni chez Tigre, qu'elle avait laissé chez elle entre les bonnes mains d'Akari. Finalement elle se dirigea vers la Tour Rouge, où elle espérait trouver une collègue assez gentille pour l'héberger le temps d'une nuit.

Les alentours du bar étaient déserts, car il était encore trop tôt pour que la clientèle s'y presse. Yuya avançait rapidement, sans regarder autour d'elle. Elle avait bien conscience qu'elle agissait dangereusement, mais elle ne pouvait faire courir un quelconque risque à ses amis. Ils la pensaient sans doute faible, mais elle était capable de prendre soin d'elle-même. Elle espérait simplement que son amie Mahiro travaillait aujourd'hui, car elle l'accueillerait sûrement à bras ouverts chez elle sans poser trop de questions. Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée, il lui sembla entendre un bruit de pas derrière elle dans la ruelle. Peu rassurée, elle se mit à accélérer mais elle pouvait toujours sentir une présence dans son dos. Elle apercevait une épicerie à quelques mètres, si elle parvenait à l'atteindre elle pourrait…

- Allez, tu vas me suivre sans faire d'histoires.

Le souffle coupée, elle sentait une lame froide que l'on pressait contre son cou. Acquiesçant d'un signe de tête, elle se laissa entrainer par l'homme dans un recoin sombre. Le cœur battant à toute vitesse, elle reconnut alors les deux jeunes hommes qui accompagnaient Nobunaga lors de sa dernière visite. Le plus grand, toujours enveloppé d'une longue cape, était celui qui l'avait menacé de son couteau.

- Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

- Simplement que tu nous accompagnes gentiment rejoindre notre chef.

- Et si je refuse ?

Le jeune au visage caché soupira, l'air las. Shindara se contenta de sourire, mais cela faisait froid dans le dos.

- J'ai pour principe de ne jamais frapper les femmes, mais sache que j'y déroge facilement.

- Et qu'est-ce que Nobunaga me veut ?

Yuya essayait tant bien que mal de gagner du temps, en jetant des coups d'œil rapides autour d'elle à la recherche d'une issue. Mais non seulement les deux hommes étaient plus grands et forts qu'elles, ils étaient également armés.

- Toi ? Mais toi tu ne l'intéresses pas, c'est Kyo qu'il veut.

Il la saisit alors par le bras, et l'entraina vers le bout de la rue où attendait une voiture.

- Allez, fini de bavarder, on y va. Et si tu cries, je ne garantis pas que tu arrives entière.

Paniquée, Yuya n'arrivait même pas à ordonner à ses jambes de fuir. Mais alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la voiture, quelqu'un referma brusquement la portière de celle-ci et frappa violemment Shindara au visage. L'action n'avait duré que quelques secondes. Tremblante, Yuya ferma les yeux.

" Kyo, dieu merci…"

Dans une rage folle, le jeune homme se déchainait sur ses deux agresseurs qui ne faisaient pas le poids. Dans un sale état, ils finirent par s'enfuir pour sauver leur peau. Kyo se retourna alors vers Yuya, l'air toujours aussi en colère et les yeux écarlates. Alors qu'il s'avançait vivement vers elle, elle tenta de s'expliquer :

- Je suis désolée, je ne…

Mais elle dut s'arrêter là, car le grand brun venait de poser brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'avait déjà embrassée il y a quelques jours, mais alors que ce premier baiser avait été moqueur et rapide, celui-là lui coupait le souffle. Il avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attirait vers lui de toutes ses forces, comme s'il craignait qu'elle disparaisse. Sans réfléchir, elle avait instinctivement passé ses bras autour de son cou et répondait à son baiser avec autant d'ardeur. C'était un mélange de passion et de douceur, de désir et d'amour, et Yuya savait que Kyo était en train de lui dire toutes les choses qu'il ne pourrait jamais lui formuler à voix haute.


	12. Chapter 12

**62 reviews, waouh ! Merci à tous ! Dans ce chapitre, une révélation...**

**

* * *

**

Ils n'avaient pas échangés un mot depuis le baiser, et Yuya se contentait de suivre Kyo en silence tandis qu'il l'accompagnait chez Bonten. Le cœur toujours battant, elle observait l'homme qui marchait avec assurance devant elle. Les mains dans les poches de son jean élimé, les cheveux en désordre, il lui paraissait immense dans son blouson en cuir. Il s'était immédiatement détourné après leur étreinte, mais elle savait qu'il cachait comme d'habitude ses émotions. Elle-même ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle ressentait, mais il était évident que Kyo l'attirait. Son manque d'expérience avec les hommes la rendait encore plus vulnérable à son charme, et le simple fait de repenser au baiser la faisait rougir. Elle accéléra le pas pour se retrouver à ses côtés, et lui demanda :

- Comment est-ce que tu m'as trouvée ?

- Yukimura avait demandé à Sasuke de rester près du bar, au cas où ils reviendraient chercher les emmerdes. Il a tout vu, et comme j'arrivais juste à ce moment-là il m'a prévenu.

Yuya se rendait bien compte de la chance qu'elle avait d'être protégée par tous ces hommes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout cela n'était pas sans rapport avec Nozomu. Malgré son désir d'en savoir plus, elle ne voulait pas aborder le sujet maintenant avec Kyo. Ce dernier s'était allumé une cigarette, et semblait à nouveau avoir oublié sa présence. Même si elle n'attendait pas de sa part de grandes déclarations, elle était quand même blessée par son manque d'attention. Elle ralentit le pas, jusqu'à se retrouver plusieurs mètres en arrière. Peut-être qu'il jouait encore avec elle, qu'il se comportait comme ça avec toutes les filles qu'il voulait mettre dans son lit… Sur l'instant il lui avait paru vraiment sincère, mais après tout elle le connaissait à peine… Perdue dans ses pensées, elle remarqua soudain en levant la tête que Kyo s'était arrêté et la regardait. Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il souffla sa fumée et lui dit d'un air narquois :

- T'en as pas marre de te prendre la tête Planche à pain ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire, et s'avança vers lui. Comme pour la rassurer, il la prit alors par les épaules et l'attira légèrement vers lui. Rassurée, Yuya attrapa sa main et le suivit en silence. Les mots n'étaient vraiment pas utiles.

**xXx**

Les Quatre Sacrés étaient déjà tous chez Bonten, où ils attendaient anxieusement le retour de la jeune blonde. Tigre était rentré chez lui, après qu'Akari lui ai ordonné de se reposer. A l'arrivée de Yuya, cette dernière se précipita vers elle.

- Mais t'es folle de disparaître comme ça ! On était morts d'inquiétude !

- Non moi ça allait…

Le regard dans le vide, Luciole ne semblait en effet pas particulièrement concerné par les évènements en cours. Levant les yeux au ciel, Akari reprit.

- Il ne t'est rien arrivé de grave j'espère ?

- Non non ! Kyo m'a vite retrouvée, et voilà tout.

Ce dernier n'ajouta rien, se contentant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil.

L'appartement de la famille de Bonten était un immense duplex avec plusieurs chambres, situé en plein cœur de Tokyo. Yuya n'avait jamais osé lui poser de questions sur ses parents, mais elle se doutait qu'il descendait d'une lignée prestigieuse. Toutefois, comme presque tous les autres membres des Quatre Sacrés, il semblait en froid avec ses proches. Alors qu'elle posait ses affaires dans une chambre libre, elle se demande ce que comptait faire Kyo à propos de leur… relation ? Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Quoiqu'il en soit le jeune homme l'avait lâchée dès qu'ils étaient arrivés, ce qui l'embrouillait encore plus. Même si elle l'avait toujours imaginé comme étant un séducteur, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille et ne savait donc pas comment il se comportait d'habitude. Mais avait-il vraiment eu autant de conquêtes dans sa vie ? Alors qu'elle se creusait de nouveau la cervelle pour trouver un sens à toute cette histoire, elle aperçut Akira qui venait de la rejoindre. Il avait l'air étonnamment sérieux, presque soucieux.

- Je te sens perturbée Yuya.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

- Je ne vois peut être pas, mais je ressens les gens. Et tu as l'air différent de d'habitude. Quelque chose te préoccupe ?

- Non, je…

- C'est Kyo n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise et gênée d'aborder ce sujet avec Akira qu'elle savait attiré par elle, Yuya bredouilla une vague réponse inaudible.

- Tu devrais faire attention à toi. Les gens autour de lui finissent toujours par souffrir.

- …

- Yuya, je pourrais te rendre heureuse.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Penses-y, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Alors qu'il s'éloignait, elle resta figée, perplexe. Akira était censé être l'ami de Kyo, mais il n'hésitait pas à le frapper par derrière. Soupirant, elle recommença à déballer ses affaires lorsqu'elle entendit une soudaine agitation dans le salon. Une voix familière retentissait.

- Elle est où ? Elle va bien ?

Reconnaissant Kyoshiro, elle se précipita hors de la chambre à sa rencontre. Lorsqu'il la vit entrer dans le salon, il courut vers elle avec soulagement et la prit dans ses bras.

- Je suis rentré dès que j'ai eu ton message à propos de Tigre. Je n'arrivais à joindre personne, j'étais mort d'inquiétude !

Heureuse d'enfin revoir son ami, Yuya le rassura rapidement.

- Mais où est Sakuya ?

- Elle est restée là-bas, elle devrait rentrer demain.

Il se retourna ensuite vers Kyo, qui fixait le plafond sans ciller.

- Kyo, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi est-ce que Yuya doit quitter notre appartement ?

- C'est devenu trop dangereux.

- Pourquoi ? A cause de qui ? Kyo !

Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas disposé à répondre à ses questions. Finalement ce fut Bonten qui informa Kyoshiro des derniers évènements.

**xXx**

- Et comme Nobunaga essaie d'utiliser Yuya pour atteindre Kyo, on a décidé de la mettre à l'abri.

- Nobunaga…

L'air inquiet, Kyoshiro arpentait la pièce en réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Yuya s'était installée aux côtés de Bonten et d'Akari, tandis que Kyo fumait à la fenêtre avec Luciole. Akira se tenait un peu en retrait, perdu dans ses pensées. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et le salon prenait des teintes orangées. Yuya avait rarement vu son ami aussi angoissé, et c'était ça plus que tout le reste qui lui faisait peur. Elle savait que Kyoshiro avait autrefois trainé avec les Quatre Sacrés, et il était donc bien placé pour connaître le danger que représentait l'homme brûlé.

- Au fait, vous ne m'avez jamais dit d'où venait la cicatrice de Nobunaga ?

- La première fois qu'il a rencontré Kyo et qu'il s'est battu contre lui, ils se sont retrouvés encerclés par un incendie. Kyo s'en est sorti mais pas Oda, et depuis il veut lui faire payer sa blessure.

- Donc théoriquement, tout est de la faute de Kyo.

Surpris, ils se retournèrent tous vers Akira qui venait de prononcer ces mots.

- Et bien oui, si cela n'était pas arrivé on en serait pas là aujourd'hui.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, intervint calmement Luciole.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il te prend Akira ! S'énerva Akari.

Mais Kyo leva la main, les faisant se taire.

- Tu as un problème Akira ? Quelque chose à dire ?

Le jeune aveugle semblait avoir du mal à contrôler sa colère, et Yuya se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise devant la tournure que prenait la situation.

- J'en ai simplement marre qu'on soit toujours dans la merde à cause de toi !

- AKIRA !

Outrée, Akari avait bondit de son siège mais une fois de plus Kyo lui fit signe de se rasseoir. De son habituelle voix moqueuse, il reprit :

- Akira, on sait tous que ça n'a rien à voir avec Nobunaga. Si tu as des problèmes personnels à régler, assume-le.

- Ah ! C'est toi qui me parle d'assumer, toi qui n'as toujours rien dit à Yuya à propos de son frère ?

Ce fut comme si une chape de plomb s'était abattue sur eux. Le silence était total, et Yuya pouvait entendre son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Finalement Kyo murmura :

- Alors c'est ça… Tu es jaloux…

- D'abord Sakuya, et maintenant Yuya ! Tu comptes t'arrêter quand !

- Comment ça, "d'abord Sakuya" ?

Le teint livide, Kyoshiro venait de se lever et fixait Kyo droit dans les yeux. La pression était telle que Yuya se sentait mal.

- Et bien Kyo ? Assume, allez, s'amusa Akira.

- …

- D'accord, comme tu voudras.

Akira se tourna alors vers Kyoshiro, qui regardait toujours Kyo.

- Ta chérie et Kyo formaient un charmant couple, il y a quelques années de cela. C'est vraiment étrange qu'elle ne t'en ai pas parlé…

- Kyo… Est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Mais Kyo restait plongé dans son mutisme. Bonten finit par prendre la parole, en essayant d'adopter un ton léger.

- Même si c'est vrai, cela importe peu Kyoshiro non ? C'est le passé.

- Oui…

Il ne détachait pas son regard de Kyo, et ses poings se serrèrent.

- C'est le passé, tu as raison… Alors tu ne verras pas d'objection à ce qu'on aborde le sujet de Nozomu, Kyo ? Après tout, ça aussi c'est le passé.

Les yeux brillants, Yuya laissa échapper un faible cri. Que les Quatre et Yukimura connaissent la vérité sur Nozomu était une chose, mais que Kyoshiro ne lui ait rien dit pendant tout ce temps… Personne n'osait bouger, les respirations étaient à peine audibles. Kyo avait planté son regard flamboyant dans celui de Kyoshiro, mais ce dernier ne vacillait pas.

- Kyoshiro… Tu étais au courant pour Nozomu…

- Oui Yuya, et je suis désolé de ne t'avoir rien dit. Je pensais que c'était le rôle de Kyo. Mais comme il n'a pas l'air décidé à le faire, je vais devoir m'en charger.

Yuya s'était levée, et s'approcha des deux hommes. La haine qui circulait entre eux était presque palpable.

- Kyo a tué ton frère.


	13. Chapter 13

**Merci à vous tous, ceux qui me lisent et les dizaines qui me commentent, ceux qui me suivent depuis le début et ceux qui prennent le train en marche ! Je ne peux pas tous vous remercier individuellement, mais le coeur y est !**

* * *

Le temps semblait être comme arrêté. Figée, Yuya se repassait en boucle les derniers mots de Kyoshiro. Kyo… Kyo a tué ton frère… Elle refusait d'y croire, c'était impossible, tout mais pas ça. Et pourtant elle savait que jamais son ami n'aurait pu dire un tel mensonge. Le souffle court, elle n'osait pas tourner son regard vers Kyo. Lorsque finalement elle lui fit face, il avait perdu son habituel sourire narquois et pendant un bref instant elle eut même l'impression qu'il était troublé. Mais cette expression disparut immédiatement, et il retrouva son air impassible. Implorante, elle le suppliait silencieusement de lui dire que tout était faux, mais il resta muet. Elle se rendit alors compte que Kyoshiro était en train de lui parler.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais la sœur de Nozomu quand je t'ai rencontrée. Quand j'ai compris, je n'ai pas su comment te le dire, j'avais trop peur de ta réaction. J'ai été égoïste.

Yuya acquiesça machinalement d'un signe de tête, tout en continuant à fixer Kyo. Elle ne voulait pas que Kyoshiro lui explique, elle ne voulait pas savoir…

- Nozomu était une légende chez les yakuzas, tout le monde le connaissait. Mais un jour il a décidé de tout plaquer et de quitter le milieu, pour refaire sa vie. Le problème, c'est qu'on ne quitte pas cet environnement aussi facilement. Son clan s'est retourné contre lui, ses ennemis l'ont poursuivi… Il a se cacher pour survivre. Personne ne savait où il vivait.

C'est vrai que son grand frère ne recevait presque jamais personne chez eux, et qu'il était très solitaire. Ils devaient souvent déménager, il avait parfois l'air anxieux dans la rue… Plein de souvenirs apparaissaient maintenant à Yuya sous un angle nouveau.

- Nozomu… Etait un gangster ?

- Oui, et pas n'importe lequel. Yuya, cela fait combien de temps que tu as perdu ton frère ?

- Cinq ans, mais tu le sais dé…

- Et tu ne fais pas le lien avec un autre évènement ?

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à la jeune fille pour comprendre.

- L'emprisonnement de Kyo…

Tous se tournèrent alors vers ce dernier, qui continuait à feindre l'indifférence. Yuya avait les larmes aux yeux et les mains qui tremblaient, tandis que même Akira semblait ne plus prendre beaucoup de plaisir face à cette scène.

- Mais… Akari m'avait dit que c'était à cause d'une bagarre qui avait dégénérée…

- Yuya… On ne fait pas cinq années de prison pour quelques coups de poings. C'est bien cet incident qui l'a conduit devant les juges, mais il était à la base recherché pour quelque chose de bien plus grave.

- …

Elle ne le dirait pas, elle ne prononcerait pas ses mots. Elle en était incapable. Finalement ce fut Bonten qui murmura :

- Le meurtre de Nozomu…

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, elle éclata alors en sanglots. Après des années d'ignorance, la vérité lui tombait dessus en quelques minutes à peine. Son grand frère, qui lui manquait tant, avait été tué par Kyo, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Car oui, c'était maintenant clair, elle était amoureuse du beau brun. Ses derniers doutes s'étaient évanouis lorsque Kyoshiro avait prononcé les cinq mots qui venaient de bouleverser sa vie. Au lieu de ressentir de la haine, comme cela aurait du être le cas, elle était triste et affolée. Après son unique famille, c'est son premier amour qu'elle perdait. Alors qu'Akari la prenait dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer, Kyoshiro reprit d'une voix tremblante.

- Il s'est avéré que pour se racheter de ses crimes passés, Nozomu collaborait maintenant avec les forces de l'ordre. La rumeur disait qu'il allait bientôt témoigner lors d'un gros procès. Il était sous surveillance policière, mais ça n'a pas suffit à le sauver.

- Kyo, c'est toi qui… Qui l'a…

- Oui, c'est moi.

Yuya sursauta presque, ne s'attendant absolument pas à ce qu'il prenne enfin la parole.

- C'est vrai, j'ai tué Nozomu. Mais je l'ai fait pour une bonne raison.

- Une bonne… UNE BONNE RAISON ? TU OSES PARLER AINSI DU MEURTRE DE MON FRERE ?

Folle de rage, Yuya ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.

- Et je peux savoir quelle était cette raison Kyo ?

Mais le jeune homme s'était de nouveau refermé sur lui-même. Ce fut donc Kyoshiro qui répondit à Yuya.

- Le procès auquel Nozomu devait témoigner, c'était celui de Kyo. Il était au courant de la plupart de ses activités, et il y avait largement de quoi le faire plonger à vie. Une fois Nozomu disparu, plus personne n'allait oser témoigner et les preuves disparaissaient.

Kyo avait donc assassiné son frère pour sauver sa peau. C'est vrai qu'il était insensible, moqueur, parfois grossier… Mais égoïste ? N'était-il pas allé en prison pour protéger ses compagnons après tout ? D'un autre côté, il avait certainement déjà tué des dizaines d'hommes, voire plus. Pourquoi aurait-il agi différemment avec Nozomu ? Complètement perdue, Yuya avait l'impression que sa tête tournait.

- Je… Je dois réfléchir.

Sans même prendre le temps d'attraper son manteau, elle se précipita vers la porte et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse. Elle entendait les autres derrière elle qui lui criaient de revenir, mais elle ne pouvait pas supporter d'être dans la même pièce que Kyo ou Kyoshiro pour l'instant. Que ce dernier ne lui ait jamais rien dit, alors qu'il savait… Elle se sentait trahie des deux côtés.

L'air frais du dehors lui fit du bien. La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps, les rues étaient désertes et la lune éclairait les immeubles autour d'elle. Elle ne savait pas exactement où elle était, car en venant elle avait suivi Kyo sans regarder autour d'elle, mais elle s'en fichait. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse. Ce qui l'attristait le plus c'est qu'il lui avait avoué, yeux dans les yeux, qu'il avait tué Nozomu. Il n'avait même pas essayé de nier, de fuir la vérité, voire de s'excuser. Une bonne raison… Mais de qui se moquait-il ? Elle s'était mise à pleurer, d'épuisement, de peur et de désespoir. Qu'allait-elle faire maintenant ? Finalement elle reconnut une rue familière, et s'orienta vers son appartement. Par chance elle avait ses clés, et décida donc d'aller passer la nuit chez elle. Nobunaga et sa bande étaient la moindre de ses préoccupations, et elle ne songea pas à un instant à toutes les recommandations de ses amis.

**xXx**

L'appartement était plongé dans la pénombre, mais le sang de Tigre par terre était encore visible. Retenant une grimace, elle se dirigea vers la douche et se fit couler un bain. Après s'être déshabillée, elle entra avec précaution dans l'eau brulante. Devait-elle aller voir la police ? Déménager ? Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser toutes ces idées au moins pour quelques minutes et ne plus penser à rien. Doucement, elle se laissa couler au fond de la baignoire pour se sentir enveloppée par la chaleur. Elle ouvrit un œil, contemplant l'eau trouble autour d'elle. Mais soudain, une ombre apparut au dessus d'elle. Paniquée, elle sortit précipitamment la tête hors de l'eau en manquant de s'étouffer.

- Que… KYO !

- 'tain tu m'as fait peur Planche à pain. Qu'est ce qui te prend de te noyer comme ça ?

Il s'assit alors sur le rebord de la baignoire, et se mit à se rouler une cigarette comme si de rien n'était. Stupéfaite, Yuya arrivait à peine à trouver ses mots.

- Que… Comment… MAIS SORS D'ICI !

Pour toute réponse, il souffla sa fumée vers le plafond. La jeune fille se recroquevilla dans son bain, mais bizarrement il ne lui avait même pas jeté un de ses fameux regards pervers.

- Je ne veux pas te voir Kyo. Sors.

La moitié du visage immergée, elle regardait droit devant elle en l'ignorant.

- Ni toi, ni personne. Sors de chez moi.

- C'est aussi chez moi.

Les poings crispés, elle se força à ne pas entrer dans son jeu. S'il était venu uniquement pour la faire enrager, il allait être déçu. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent, sans qu'aucun ne parle. Chacun regardait le mur en face de lui, comme s'ils n'avaient pas remarqué la présence de l'autre. Ce fut Kyo qui rompit ce silence.

- Est-ce que tu me fais confiance Planche à pain ?

- Je ne sais plus.

L'eau commençait à se refroidir, et Yuya sentait l'angoisse revenir en elle. Pourquoi devaient-ils avoir cette conversation ?

- C'est vrai que j'ai tué ton frère. Il y a cinq ans, dans une ruelle de Tokyo. D'un coup de sabre.

Les larmes de Yuya disparaissaient dans son bain, sans qu'elle émette le moindre son.

- Mais les choses ne sont pas toujours ce qu'elles semblent.

Sur ces mots, il se leva pour s'éloigner.

- Tu vas encore fuir ? C'est ça Kyo ? Tu vas me laisser avec cette phrase qui ne veut rien dire, et tu vas disparaître ?

Elle était furieuse, et ses larmes coulaient maintenant sans retenue. Elle aurait voulu se lever et se précipiter sur lui, mais sa nudité l'obligeait à rester où elle était.

- T'en as pas marre de jouer au mec mystérieux tout le temps ? TU VOUDRAIS PAS M'EXPLIQUER POUR UNE FOIS ?

Ils se dévisageaient, des yeux verts embués contre des pupilles rouges impassibles. Yuya commençait maintenant à frissonner, le bain étant devenu gelé. Kyo lui tendit alors une serviette, avant de se détourner.

- Sors de là, tu vas choper la crève.

Tandis qu'il sortait de la salle de bain, Yuya s'enroula dans la serviette molletonnée en le maudissant. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, toutes ces énigmes ? Après s'être séché les cheveux, elle sortit à son tour et trouva Kyo assis sur le canapé, les jambes croisées sur la table basse. Malgré sa tenue, elle prit son courage à deux mains et alla se planter devant lui.

- Ou tu m'expliques tout maintenant, ou tu sors de ma vie à jamais.

La jeune blonde n'avait aucune idée de l'effet que son annonce allait avoir, car elle ignorait totalement la place qu'elle occupait dans le cœur de Kyo. Il pouvait très bien lui rire au nez et s'en aller, la laissant encore plus démunie qu'avant. Il riva ses yeux rouges dans les siens, tentant sans doute d'évaluer à quelle point elle était sérieuse. Finalement, il rejeta la tête en arrière et laissa échapper un profond soupir.

- C'était le procès de Kyoshiro.

- Quoi ?

- Ce n'était pas au mien que Nozomu devait témoigner, mais à celui de Kyoshiro. Simplement, il l'ignore. Personne ne le savait.

- Kyoshiro…

- Ouais, ton pote n'est pas aussi parfait que tu veux bien le croire. Je sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconté, mais dans sa jeunesse il a fait un peu plus que voler des bagnoles ou racketter des collégiens.

L'esprit de Yuya tournait à toute vitesse. Kyo avait fait tout ça… pour protéger Kyoshiro ? Ce dernier lui avait déjà laissé entendre qu'il n'avait pas été un ange par le passé, mais à ce point là ?

- Si personne ne le savait, comment est-ce que tu l'as appris ?

Il ricana.

- Je suis au courant de tout ce qui se passe dans cette ville Planche à pain.

- Et alors… Tu l'as protégé ?

Kyo haussa les épaules, sans répondre. Les Quatre Sacrés, Kyoshiro, et même elle… Il avait beau jouer les durs, il prenait soin de protéger les gens auxquels il tenait. Seulement, il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que l'avouer. Comme toujours elle se sentait fondre devant lui et ses yeux perçants, et peu à peu sa colère lui échappait. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver beau, simplement éclairé par la lune, le visage balayé par ses cheveux noirs. Se sentant observé, il la dévisagea soudain avec un sourire carnassier.

- Bon Planche à pain, maintenant que tout ça est réglé…

- Réglé ! Attends un peu, tu…

- On va passer aux choses sérieuses !

D'un geste, il la souleva alors comme si elle ne pesait rien, l'obligeant à rattraper in extremis sa serviette en poussant un cri. S'accrochant à son cou, elle lui ordonna de la lâcher mais comme prévu, il se contenta de ricaner.

- T'as la mémoire courte dis donc Planche à pain !

- Qu'est-ce…

Alors, pour la seconde fois, il l'embrassa avec une telle passion que s'il ne l'avait pas tenue, elle serait probablement tombée par terre. Yuya sentit tout son corps se mettre à trembler, et elle ne se rendit même pas compte qu'elle lui rendait son baiser avec presque plus d'ardeur. Ils étaient seuls au monde, dans ce salon plongé dans la pénombre, et les bras de Kyo qui la serrait contre lui étaient la seule chose qui importait maintenant à Yuya. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Kyo se dirigea alors vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Elle ne songea même pas une seconde à lui dire non.

* * *

**Ca commence à devenir chaud tout ça ! Par contre ne comptez pas sur moi pour écrire un lemon, ce n'est pas mon truc. Mais rien ne vous empêche d'imaginer ce que vous voulez...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Et oui, l'heure de la fin est déjà arrivée... Un chapitre un peu plus court que d'habitude, mais un épilogue suivra dans quelques jours !**

* * *

Il était encore tôt, et les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient tout juste à percer à travers les rideaux. Yuya fixait sans le voir le plafond de sa chambre, profitant du silence qui régnait autour d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir Kyo à ses côtés, sa chaleur et la forme qu'il dessinait sous le drap. Même s'il avait l'air profondément endormi, elle savait qu'il était prêt à se réveiller au moindre bruit suspect. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle tourna la tête vers son amant. Ses cheveux noirs éparpillés autour de lui, il avait presque l'air innocent. Son bras était posé sur sa taille, comme s'il craignait qu'elle s'en aille sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention de partir, et se contentait de savourer la douceur de ce moment. Elle ne pensait à rien, ni aux conflits entre gangs, ni à son frère, ni aux sentiments de Kyo. Ce dernier ne lui ferait surement jamais de grandes déclarations d'amour, mais il disait à travers ces gestes tout ce qu'elle voulait entendre et cela lui suffisait.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jeune homme se réveilla lui aussi. Il balaya la pièce du regard, essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé la veille, avant de finalement s'apercevoir que Yuya le regardait calmement. Un demi-sourire aux lèvres, il se pencha pour attraper son paquet de cigarettes et s'en alluma une, toujours allongé à ses côtés. Ils ne disaient rien, se comprenant dans le silence. Kyo ne lui avait pas dit bonjour, mais l'avait prise par les épaules pour la rapprocher de lui. C'était tout ce dont Yuya avait besoin. La tête posée sur son torse, elle se laissait bercer par sa respiration jusqu'à ce que le portable du jeune homme se mette à sonner. Il s'en saisit rapidement, énervé d'être dérangé.

- Quoi ?

- …

- J'arrive tout de suite.

Ecrasant sa cigarette, il sortit du lit en vitesse et se mit en quête de son jean. Pendant ce temps-là Yuya, toujours sous les couvertures, le regardait avec anxiété.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'était Bonten. Oda et toute sa bande les attendent en bas de chez eux, on doit rassembler nos hommes.

- Ils sont si nombreux que ça ?

- Au moins une centaine.

Yuya pâlit subitement.

- Mais… Et vous ?

Kyo lui adressa alors son fameux sourire en coin, ce qui ne la rassura toutefois qu'à moitié.

- Peu importe combien on est, on sera toujours les meilleurs.

Après avoir enfilé son t-shirt, il se retourna vers elle juste avant de quitter la pièce.

- Surtout, reste ici.

Sur ces mots, il claqua la porte et disparut.

**xXx**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Kyo était parti, et Yuya se rongeait les sangs en tournant en rond chez elle. Comme pour s'accorder avec son humeur, le soleil avait disparu et la pluie s'était mise à tomber. Les trottoirs en bas de chez elle renvoyaient le reflet des immeubles aux alentours, et les vitres des fenêtres étaient brouillés par les gouttes. Incapable de rester assise plus de deux minutes, elle ne cessait de marcher en tout sens en essayant de se calmer. Elle avait allumé la télé au cas où ils mentionneraient une bataille entre gangs adverses, mais rien de tout cela. Alors qu'elle guettait à la porte un quelconque bruit de pas dans l'escalier, la sonnerie de son portable retentit. Se précipitant dessus, elle décrocha à toute vitesse.

- Allo !

- Yuya c'est Akari, il faut que tu viennes immédiatement, Kyo a des problèmes.

- Quoi ! Comment ça ?

Mais la jeune fille avait raccroché. La réception était mauvaise et il y avait beaucoup de bruit en fond, ce qui faisait qu'elle avait à peine reconnu sa voix. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle attrapa ses clés et fonça dehors sans même prendre le temps d'enfiler un manteau.

**xXx**

En arrivant près de l'appartement de Bonten, Yuya fut surprise par le calme qui y régnait. Trempée jusqu'aux os, les cheveux dans les yeux, elle aperçut néanmoins sur le sol des taches de sang qui commençaient à disparaître avec la pluie. De plus en plus inquiète, elle entendit soudain des cris au loin et se précipita vers la source du bruit. A quelques ruelles de là, une dizaine d'hommes tenait encore debout. Kyo et Nobunaga se faisaient face au centre, s'attaquant sans relâche malgré leur épuisement évident. Les Quatre Sacrés se contentaient de les regarder, incapables de continuer à se battre. Lorsque Nobunaga croisa le regard de Yuya, un sourire cruel illumina son visage.

- Mademoiselle Shiina, je vous remercie de vous être jointe à nous !

- Qu'est-ce que…

Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, deux des hommes d'Oda l'avait attrapée par derrière et la maintenant immobile.

- Comme prévu, vous vous être précipitée à la rescousse de Kyo. C'est adorable !

- C'est vous qui m'avez appelée !

- Oh il me suffisait juste de prendre une voix vaguement féminine et le tour était joué.

Les Quatre avaient bondi sur leurs pieds, et Kyo semblait prêt à exploser de rage.

- NOBUNAGA ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne cesses de l'impliquer là-dedans !

- Parce que je ne veux pas seulement te battre Kyo, je veux aussi te faire souffrir. Je veux que tu perdes tout ce qui t'es cher, comme j'ai tout perdu dans cet incendie.

Yuya pouvait à peine respirer, serrée par les hommes derrière elle, et se maudissait d'avoir été aussi bête. Si elle avait obéi à Kyo, si elle lui avait fait confiance, ils ne seraient pas dans cette position. Alors que Nobunaga s'approchait tranquillement d'elle, un couteau à la main, une sirène de police déchira le silence. Yuya se sentit brusquement relâchée, tandis que ses agresseurs s'enfuyaient en courant. Un vent de panique s'était emparé des hommes présents, qui se dispersaient à toute vitesse. Kyo cria alors en direction des Quatre :

- Prenez Planche à Pain et barrez-vous !

- Non on va rester, on va…

- C'EST UN ORDRE !

Après avoir échangé un rapide regard, les Quatre se mirent alors eux aussi à courir tandis que Bonten hissait Yuya sur son épaule. Les larmes aux yeux, la jeune fille hurlait :

- KYO ! BONTEN, REPOSE-MOI ! KYO !

Resté seul face à Nobunaga, une barre de fer à la main, il lui adressa un dernier regard avant de disparaître de son champ de vision. Les sirènes s'approchaient de plus en plus.

**xXx**

Kyo avait été embarqué, et aussitôt transféré à la prison centrale car considéré comme récidiviste particulièrement dangereux. Ni Yuya ni les Quatre n'avaient pu le voir jusqu'au jour du procès. Assise au premier rang, amaigrie et pâle dans une robe pourpre, la jolie blonde se tenait fermement à Kyoshiro pour supporter ce qui se passait. L'homme qu'elle aimait, entouré de deux colosses, venait de pénétrer dans le tribunal pieds et poings liés. Mais malgré ses chaines, malgré son uniforme de prisonnier, son regard plus brûlant que jamais semblait dévorer tout ce qu'il croisait. Comme toujours Kyo semblait dominer les gens autour de lui, son charisme les écrasant comme s'ils n'étaient que de simples insectes. Toute la salle retenait son souffle tandis qu'il s'asseyait au banc des accusés. Les Quatre se tenaient au fond, tapis dans l'ombre de peur d'être reconnus.

Yuya ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite, si ce n'est que Kyoshiro lui serrait la main de plus en plus fort. Finalement le juge se leva et rendit sa sentence.

- Pour récidive de coups et blessures avec arme, je vous condamne à trois ans de prison.

Laissant échapper un cri, la jeune blonde plongea le visage dans ses mains. Impossible, c'était impossible, pas ça, tout mais pas ça…. Relevant la tête, elle aperçut à travers ses larmes qu'on emmenait déjà Kyo.

- NON !

Elle tenta de se précipiter vers lui, mais Kyoshiro la retint fermement. Kyo avait quant à lui vivement tourné la tête, reconnaissant la voix. Elle réussit finalement à se dégager et courut jusqu'à la barrière qui les séparait, mais un policier la repoussa fermement, lui indiquant qu'elle devait s'éloigner. Sans réfléchir, Kyo s'écarta alors de ce dernier, se pencha vers Yuya et posa brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Leur baiser ne dura que quelques secondes, mais il leur suffit à se comprendre. Dans ce tribunal froid, où tout le monde les observait avec stupeur, colère ou peur, ils venaient de se faire une promesse. La jeune blonde planta ses yeux verts dans les pupilles rouges qui lui faisaient face.

- Je t'attendrai.

* * *

**Conclusion et tout dernier chapitre dans quelques jours !**


	15. Epilogue

**Voilà le point final à cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! En tout cas j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire. Certains remarquent que Yuya pardonne vite à Kyo, mais après tout dans le manga n'en fait-elle pas autant avec Kyoshiro ? Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu, commenté, suivi, mis en favori… Et j'en passe ! A bientôt !**

* * *

Le soleil tapait fort en cette journée de remise de diplômes. Une centaine d'élèves se pressaient sur la pelouse, sous les cerisiers en fleurs, dans l'attente de la cérémonie. Deux jeunes filles, l'une blonde et l'autre brune, se frayaient un chemin dans la foule en bavardant. Finalement elles aperçurent un garçon brun un peu plus loin.

- Hey Kyoshiro ! Par ici !

Il leur rendit leur sourire, et se précipita vers elles.

- C'est le grand jour les filles ! Excitées ?

Alors que Sakuya riait en le prenant par le bras, la jolie blonde gardait un sourire rêveur. Son ami ne dit rien, sachant très bien à quoi elle pensait. Un grand jour oui, et pas seulement car ils finissaient l'université. Un grand jour car c'était aujourd'hui que Kyo était libéré.

**xXx**

Yuya n'avait pas beaucoup grandi, mais ses traits s'étaient affinés et son regard paraissait plus doux. Beaucoup de changements étaient survenus durant ces trois dernières années, notamment avec son déménagement. Kyoshiro s'était enfin installé avec Sakuya, et elle-même avait été accueillie à bras ouverts chez Bonten et les Quatre. Elle avait ainsi pu arrêter de travailler, et s'était consacré entièrement à ses études.

Elle n'avait vu Kyo que très peu de fois, car celui-ci n'aimait pas qu'elle vienne à la prison. Il prétendait qu'elle le dérangeait plus qu'autre chose, mais elle savait très bien qu'en réalité il désirait la garder le plus à l'écart possible de ce monde. Les Quatre lui rendaient régulièrement visite, et lui donnaient ainsi de ses nouvelles. Même si elle ne disait rien, elle savait qu'ils avaient été chargés par Kyo de veiller sur elle en son absence. Nobunaga n'avait pas refait parler de lui, mais ils ne la laissaient jamais rentrer seule le soir et se préoccupaient régulièrement de savoir où elle se trouvait. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, car elle sentait ainsi l'attention que Kyo lui portait. Le grand brun n'avait jamais quitté ses pensées durant ces trois années, même si elle s'était efforcée de ne pas prêter trop d'attention à son chagrin. Mais tout cela allait enfin s'achever.

Yuya rejeta son visage en arrière, pour profiter de la chaleur du soleil. Un sourire radieux illuminait son visage.

**xXx**

La cérémonie s'était achevée en fin de matinée, mais la jeune blonde avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité. Les rires et les félicitations étaient déjà loin derrière elle, tandis qu'elle se tenait face aux portes de la prison. Elle paraissait minuscule dans sa petite robe d'été face à l'imposante bâtisse, et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Les Quatre et Kyoshiro se tenaient un peu plus loin, sachant que ce n'étaient pas eux que Kyo désirait le plus revoir.

Yuya avait à la fois redouté et attendu impatiemment ce moment, car elle angoissait en pensant à la réaction du beau brun à sa sortie. Dieu seul savait si ses sentiments étaient toujours les mêmes, et s'il allait être aussi heureux qu'elle de ces retrouvailles. Sa dernière visite remontait à plusieurs mois, et un parloir n'était pas exactement le meilleur endroit pour étaler son amour.

Les portes s'ouvrirent finalement dans un grincement. Sentant son estomac se contracter, Yuya ne vit tout d'abord que deux gardes arriver et se poster à l'extérieur. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, une silhouette grande et mince sortit de l'ombre. Son sac jeté sur l'épaule, une main dans la poche, il s'avança au soleil. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus courts, mais lui balayaient toujours le visage. Yuya, qui avait oublié combien il était beau, en eut le souffle coupé tandis que les Quatre contemplaient avec fierté leur chef. Mêmes les gardes ne pouvaient détacher leur regard de cet homme au charisme inné, que trois années d'enfermement n'avait en rien entamé. Mais ce dernier ne s'intéressait ni à aux, ni au soleil qui symbolisait une liberté retrouvée, ni même à ses amis. Ses pupilles rouges sangs s'étaient uniquement arrêtées sur la jeune femme blonde en face de lui, qui pleurait et riait en même temps. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui, avant de se mettre à courir pour se précipiter dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait. Kyo laissa tomber son sac par terre, et enlaça Yuya qui venait de lui sauter dessus. Alors qu'elle se blottissait contre lui, il eut pendant quelques secondes un sourire sincère, un sourire d'homme heureux. Mais il reprit vite le contrôle, et écarta Yuya de lui pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Malgré les larmes, ses yeux verts pétillaient comme jamais et lui disaient tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Soulagé, même s'il ne le montrait pas, il lui murmura :

- Merci.

Pour toute réponse, Yuya l'embrassa. Elle venait de voir exactement la même chose dans ses yeux à lui.

**FIN**


End file.
